Meeting kat
by fate in the star
Summary: "I look in the mirror. I saw a girl at the age of 17 teen with dark brown shoulder length hair and eye that were a hint of blue around the edge that transferred in to green then to brown."
1. Chapter 1

**Fate in the star: hey I made my first fanfic . ya me well here it about my oc/kalin, also with other couple j**_**ust to point out words that are in italics is thought. **_**Last I don't own yugioh 5ds or it charterers. I just own my oc's and the plot.**

**Ok the story. I am rating is T. to be on the safe side.**

A really bad morning or is it.

I look in the mirror. I saw a girl at the age of 17 teen with dark brown shoulder length hair and eye that were a hint of blue around the edge that transferred in to green then to brown. _Dame_ I thought I_ have to wear a uniform with a skirt none the less. Man how I hate skirts and maroon I don't look good in maroon. At least my hair looks good for once._

"Kat if you don't hurry you are going to be late for your first day!" I groaned as I heard my father's voice. I ran down stairs grab my bag and book it out the door.

_Duel Academy not a bad place for a girl who like to duel it work but I hate that I have to were a uniform__**. **_What I was not doing was watching were I was going and I ran into someone and hit the ground. Hard

"Damit" I cursed under my breath.

. _Man I don't have time for this today. _"I am.. so um.. sorry I should have….."

"Are you all right?" I look up to see a boy about my age with blue silver hair and pale green golden eyes. He held out his hand to me. "Guess I wasn't looking were I was going" he chuckled.

"No my fault I was running and wasn't watching, so it my fault. Sorry that I ran in to you." I stated matter of fact as I got up not even taking his hand. "But I have to go so sorry I ran into you." And I took off in a dead bet run.

**With boy no pov**

"Well Kalin that was interesting you finale meet a girl and she takes off running" the voice of an orange hair boy chuckled as he said this

"Very funny. Let's get inside."

"Well if you don't like her that fine but she was very cute. If I wasn't with Raven I would so go after her." The other boy jest

"Good to know. So I guess I will tell Raven that you found someone else then. She should be here today to, right." The blue hair boy teased

" NO….. wait Kal I was kidding …. No don't tell Raven she would hate me….." he runs in side "and man I was joking."

"Just what were you joking about" the blonde hair boy leaning against the wall looking at the other too like they were nuts.

"Well…. Uh…. Nothing." The orange hair boy studerd

"Oh come on Crow why don't you tell them" the blue hair boy stated snickering

"Well what this all about" a fourth boy appeared from behind a duel runner.

"Ok fine I tell but I was only joking" stated crow

" Kalin ran in to a girl, and she ran off, I teased him, so I thought that he like her so I say she was nice and if I wasn't with Raven I go… and ya well that what happen all a joke. And don't tell Raven because she would murder me and you will never find my body I swear." Crow finnaly took a breath.

"That all, man I thought it was something important." Stated the blonde

"Jack" said the boy from behind the duel runner "that not funny. And Crow you shouldn't do that, when you have a girlfriend that can flip out and take it the wrong why."

"Thank Yusei" stated Crow and I won't do it again.

"_man that was a close one if Crow really found out that I like that girl I would never here the end of it she was very pretty and her eye for the most of what I say were amazing. I wonder why she was in a hurry. I hope I meet her again."_

**Fate in the star: ya the first chap is done so tell me what you think. And please be kind****.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fate in the star: hey the seconded chap is up ya. Hope you enjoy. And lastly I don't own yugioh 5ds or it charters I only own my oc's and the plot. So own words to the story. **

**Kat pov**

"Damit, damit, damit I am going to be late! I just had to hit that guy, I just have to be late, I just had to move here for the hell of it, I just had to. Damit what room was it. Oh right room 149." I stood in front of the door as I tried to catch my breath composing myself. Then I entered the room I whispered in my head _good luck Kat._

A man was speaking and the man was annoying as hell. I guest his name was vise principal Heitmann. _Oh man_ I thought _did he need a class on how not to dress. _I giggled at my comment. He noticed me and look at me like he was about to blow a gasket

"AnD what do we have heeeeere. A child that is LaTe does not get to have class and should NOT walk in when I am talking you KNOW the** RULES**!" he yelled in my faces.

I look at him raised my eye browse and opened my loud mouth "Excused me. What was that?" The class just look at me wide eyed like I was stupid but I didn't stop. "I don't know that rule because I am NEW for your information and you as the teacher should KNOW that, and you should know what students are in you class, if you don't mind me saying so. And the reason I am late is because I got lost" _which wasn't I lie I did get lost in the school._ "Because if you didn't hear the first time I am NEW which tells me I can still get in class and that a stupid rule in the first place because if a student doesn't what to listen to your annoying voice at all they have to do is walk in late!" I told him in a stern voices not yelling but vary darn close. I knew I was going to regret it in the end but he had no right to yell at me and so it his own dam fault. I notices two girls one waving at me with dirty blond hair and one who was with her with red burgundy hair and an open chair so I pick up my bag and sat down by them. The teacher mouth look like it was about to touch the ground then he composed himself.

"Well little child you have no right to speak…"

Before he could continue I cut him of "your right I have no right to speak to a teacher that way and on my first day but you yelled at me first so in my eyes it was all fair. If you have a problem with it I will happy to go tell the principal for you and turn myself in because I don't mind because I won't deny it."

The whole class just look at me and stared so did the teacher with an anger look on his face. He trued around and went back teaching his class. When I look back down at my desk top the was a note

"_Hey that was cool my name is Raven but people call me ray for short. I am the one with the blonde hair. The person right next to me is my friend Aki the burgundy hair girl. Do you want to eat lunch with us?"_

As I read the note a smile came to my lips. I took out my pen and on the note that was given,

_Yes I would like that very much and thank you and by the way my name is Kat._

I passed the note back to Raven and her face lit up. I knew she was happy that I had accepted. Secretly I was happy that she asked but the other girl was not too thrilled but I knew why.

Soon the class ended and I was free. _Yes!_ As I gathered up my stuff Raven jump on me with a big hug "hey you should show me you schedule so we can see if you have any other class with us" as she look at the schedule she yelp with joy you do, you do you are in all mine and Aki classes. Well mostly you are in all Aki classes because I am not in the d-wheels class. But that the only one." Me and Aki look at each other_ I never meat a girl that like d-wheels and that was awesome._ And then we both notice what I had all ready notices from her she had psychics powers and pretty strong ones at that. I look and smiled at her and she just look at me confused. I didn't like telling people of my own abilities so I shrugged it off that I knew about hers.

"So your Akiza it nice to meet you. Hopefully we can be good friends. By the way my name is Kat." She gave me a smile. But before she could speak Raven butted in

"Of course we can be friends and we can be best friends the 3 of us." She smiled and pulled us together. And we walk to the next's class together smiling and laughing.

**Fate in the star : ok that it so tell me what you think. And I would like to thank to loviigirl22 for pointing out that I spelled yusei wrong last chapter and I will fix it as soon as I find out how. So if you know please tell me I would like that thank you so much**

**Kat: and pleases be kind in the reviews helpful advices are welcome.**

**Fate in the star: who are you, and how did you get in my room.**

**Kat: I am your oc, and your new co host and the door was wide open.**

**Fate in the star: do I need a co host.**

**Kat: yep! Oh and fate in the star promises to make that chap longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fate in the star: ok so here is chap 3, it take places the same day as left off of chap 2 but it at lunch with Raven and Aki.**

**Kat: why didn't you just have it in the last chap.**

**Fate in the star: because ok and what are you doing here.**

**Kat: helping like fate in the star does not own yugioh 5ds or it charters she dose own her oc's and the plot. on with the story,**

**At lunch **

I sat at Raven and Aki table and we started talking about what happen in class. Then it turned into what happed this morning in Heitmann's class.

"How could you keep your cool like that?

Kat." Ravens ask so interested.

"Raven, Leave her alone. It's her first day" Aki pointed out.

"I know, I know but still it been driving me crazy.''

I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath.

"All right." I gave in, "I was running late I ran in to someone I couldn't remember the room, and when he yelled at me that was the last straw and I blow up but I was not yelling like he was." I huff

"Oh that it "disappointment was in the dirty blonds voice.

"That it, gives the girl a break I mean I would have done the same thing." snap Aki

"I was just kidding" whispered Raven and we all 3 started to laugh again. Then little kid stared to swarm us and they we laughing and running up to Aki and Raven. Well mostly it was a hyper boy with teal hair and his twin sister was trying to calm him down.

"Who this who this" as he jump up and down pointing at me.

"Leo" his twins said as she rolled her

"Names Kat and I'm new." I said and he just said "oh" and ran back to his group of friends his sister looks at me.

Sorry about my brother Leo. My name is Luna it nice to meet you Kat." She said with a smile.

"Well it nice to meet you to Luna and there no need to apologies for you brother I know someone like that all too well." I chuckled and she went back to her group of friends. Raven an Aki look at me with smile.

"We better get to class the bell is going to ring." Raven stated as she drag me and Aki and we headed off.

**after school**

I was pretty tired and just wanted to go home but I had to stay after for a bit. I had to fix's some transcripts that got messed up. Raven and Aki left but they did offer to stay and wait. As I walk out of the school down to the neighborhood I lived in now. I saw a duel taking places a black haired boy with yellow streaks and a younger boy that was LEO! I know that I meet him ones but who could forget that hyper boy. I stop and was looking at the duel the older boy was pretty good. I decided to keep walking home in tell something about pulled my arm out of my socket and drag me back to the group of people I just saw. I turned around to see none other than Raven.

"Raven let me go."

She gust giggled and was not letting me go so I just gave up and let her drag me.

**Aki pov**

I knew I saw Raven ran off in the corner of my eye but I was too busy watching my boyfriend duel Leo, and to be on Raven watch that was her boyfriend Crows job now that we are out of school.

The duel ended in Yusei victory of course. He was telling Leo something then I heard a voice.

"Raven let me go" and it was a female voices the whole group turned to see the dirt blonde hair girl dragging a dark brown hair girl that I knew was Kat. They stop in front of us.

**Kat pov**

"Raven, why did you drag me here?" I ask her I was tired and I really just wanted to go to bed.

"Well" she began "you need to say hi to people and I saw you, Hey! what are you doing here anyway." She finished saying but hasn't let go of me yet

I took a deep breath "Well Raven first of you drag me here when I was walking home" before she opened her moth to interrupt I cut her off

"Yes I live around here. And why do I need to say hi to people." I was done then that when she let go of my arm and I realizes she was supporting me. I started to fall. But I never hit the ground I landed in someone arms. Then I heard a voice that I remembered from that morning.

"You're that girl from this morning that I knock down. You sure like to fall" All three guys look at the boy.

"yo Kalin that girl from this morning, she sure fell for you literally" crow teased. Kalin gave him a death glare.

The 2 girls look at me "he's the one that you ran into Kat" I nodded to embarrass at the previous comment. I got up from the guys arms.

**In garage**

_I can't believe I have to explain myself to this guy I meet once._

"**So** what bring you here?" Kalin ask

"Well simple I moved here that all." I shrugged

"Why" Leo pip in

"No reason really" I look a way _I didn't like telling people the really reason why I moved._

**Kalin pov**

_She was lie and she didn't want to tell us so I really didn't what to push. Neither did the other by the look of it. _"So why were you in a hurry this morning?"

"I was running late" She answered truthfully "I really must be going it my turn to make dinner tonight and it getting late nice to meet you all." Her tone was sincere She started to walk to the door

"Wait just one more question." she turned around and look at me amusement lit her eyes.

"Ok, just one because I am not playing 20 question with you." she answers and her lip curved into a smile "so, what is it?"

"You didn't tell us your name." I couldn't help smile as a stared in to her beautiful eyes.

"It's Kat" and walks out.

"Wow! Kalin" Crow with a sarcastic tone, "say your girlfriend like to tease you." I turned around and hit him but I missed.

"She not my girlfriend!" a blush on my faces was showing up.

"Ok sure Kalin" Raven pip up "she teased you and you were so interested in her."

I knew my face was starting to get warmer as I tried to say something else. But was stop

"Come on Kalin you were so checking her out and she is hot." Ravens almost jump Crow for saying this in tell he grabbed her

"Calm down you're the only one for me my little Raven and besides cats don't go with birds." Everyone laugh at this statement. I on the other hand was 12shades of red.

**Kat pov/ in her house**

I could not stop smiling. _I didn't notice how cute he was this morning. Ok cute was an understatement he is totally Hot!_ _Wait Kat no way you are not falling for a guy._

"What are you_ making sweetheart." My dad _came in through the door from work. Snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing to special just spaghetti"I shrugged_._

"Honey you know I like spaghetti so it special to me" he chuckled

"o..k" as I giggled a little

"So how was your day_?" _There that tone again as in I know what you did so might as well say it or you're in more trouble then you are ready are type of tone.

"Daddy." Trying to uses the I'm sweet and cute don't be mad tone. It works most of the time. He nodded so not buying it look. "Ok I didn't yell. And he stared it and to point out he thought I been in his class before so it not my fault." I said in a huff

"Kat you know no matter how many time I tell you to stop yelling at your teacher."

"I wasn't …" he stop me

"yelling," he finished "I know but somewhat yell counts too ." he sigh "you have to promise me not to yell or some harsh tone in his class again and stay out of trouble and to make she you do little miss your grounded." His tone was stern

"Grounded" I look horrified "I haven't been grounded scents I was seven."

"Grounded for a week. Oh and sweetie use a new tactic the old once getting really old." He smiled "so what else happened"

"I got grounded." I grumble he just chuckled "Ok I meet some new people. They were nice."

"These people will they be friends." He questioned hopeful.

"I don't know probably Aki and Raven two girls I have as class mate is a yes. The other that they introduced me to is a maybe I don't think they like me."

_But maybe they do or He does. Wait Kat snap out of it_

"Or they could I ran into one of them this morning he is nice. And so are the other.

"Are they all boys?" He inquire

"Yes they are and they are nice. Aren't we worried?" I stared to tease him

"Honey you are 17 but you are still my baby girl and I know you can handle yourself, but be careful."

"yes dad I will."

**The next day at lunch**

"Soooo Kat" Raven ask

"Yes Raven" I answer back

"So what are you doing today after school?"

"Heading home. Why?"

"Why not come with us to the guys places and hang out with us." She gave me a puppy dog look. That was so not going to work but I was shock.

_This surprised me I thought they would not like me but I am grounded and dad told me to come home. Well I have to break it to them._

"I can't I got grounded last night for a week. And my dad is a little bit over reacted when I told them I meet people that were boy."

"How do you get grounded" Aki ask

"Well, Heitmann turned me in. my dad wants me to stay out of trouble."

_If that can happen _I thought to myself.

"So you can't hang out with boys" the confused blond ask "your 17 teen."

"Well" I began not knowing what to say "yes I can he just gave me I am his little baby girl speech. But I had and impression that they might not like me for the way I acted yesterday."

"What! Are you kidding they thought you fit right in and Kalin sure likes you!" Raven almost yelled

"Who?" My heart was beating fast.

_Could it be that one?_ I kept thing to myself.

"Kalin the blue haired boy that keep asking you question." I blushed when she said this

_The hot guy no no no what am I think, stop thinking Kat. stop thinking. _

"Oh right I'm not good with name first off." I know they saw me blush a tad pink but before they could say anything the bell rang.

_Thank you bell._ I told myself before the conversation tuned for the worst.

**After school**

Raven and Aki were pestering me the rest of the day saying Yusei is Aki and Crow was Raven and Jack was some girls named Carly and tell me this and that and teasing me about Kalin.

_Honestly I don't like him that way I just meat the guy._

We decided to walk together scents they were going to the guy's place and I was going home to start my sentence of being grounded. And then the boys came out to meet us.

"Hey" they all said in unison only three came out Yusia, Crow and Kalin.

So what you girls been up too." stated crow

"Nothing much, just thinking about how cute that guy looked in class today." Crow faces went pale. As soon as Raven said this

"You're still mad!"He screamed looking at her bewildered.

"Mad at what Raven." I ask

"Oh nothing just a little way to teach him a lesson" she whispered to me

"Ok bye I have to go, talk to you guys later" as I stared walking off.

"Wait" Kalin grasped my arm

"Yes." I ask concentrate hard not to blush

"Why are you going I thought you… were umm."

"Staying" I finished for him as he let go of my arm. He nodded his head

_man he hot and cute and shy to and I think he like me go Kat go Kat wait snap out of it. _

"Well I would but I can't I got in trouble and I got grounded for a while so I'm not able to. Sorry but if it all right if I come over when I am able too."my heart was pounding

_What! am I saying I felt heat go to my faces man what going on._

We were both at an awkward silence when Yusia came in.

"Of course it would be fun to have another person around isn't that right Kalin." Yusei elbowed him

"Oh ya right it would be, so see you later then"

"Yes" I smiled and ran off

**Kalin pov**

"Man Kal you got it bad"said crow but I couldn't hear I was busy watching her run away.

**Fate in the star: the 3****rd**** chap is done. And I am really happy to all those who review.**

**Kat: so pleases review and tell Fate what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fate in the star: hey I'm back. With another chap. This takes places a week later. **

**Kat: fate in the star does not own yugioh 5ds. But she dose own her oc's and the plot. Now on with the story**

**KAT pov**

Well the grounding came and gone

_**Ring**_

I heard my dad open the door "hello,how can I help you, come on in," I heard him say and yelled up at me

"Kathryn you have company"

_company who knows where I live and would come here to see me well better to go see who it is. _I walk down stairs I was wearing short shorts a purple tank top and my black corker, my crystal and my hair was twist in a clip_._ I walk in to the living room.

**In living room**

There was everyone that I have meet Jack decided to lean against the wall Luna, Leo, Aki, and Yusia were on the big couch. Leo was mostly on the arm. Crow and Raven on the little couch. Another girl I haven't met with had big glasses and black hair was one a wooden chair that we had. And Kalin was look at a picture on the wall but there was a chair next to him if he wanted to sit down.

"Hey everyone" my voice was thrilled but was confused. "What up?"

"Well first off" Leo pip up I thought your name is Kat but your dad called you Kathryn."

"Well my real name is Kathryn but I like to go by Kat instead."

"Ok that makes sense." The young boy said and sat back down.

"Hey I have a question. Who are these boys in the picture with you?" Kalin said and he pointed to the picture I walk over to him.

"Oh that picture I did know dad put that up." I took the picture off the wall and look at it. There were four boys surrounding me we were all smile and laughing we were standing by a purple d-wheel. Everyone came around and was look at the picture too. But I didn't notice.

"So are you going to stare at the picture or tell us who they are?" Jack demanded. Snapping me out of my memories.

"Oh. There my brothers"

"What you have 4 brothers!" Raven screamed

"Well no I only have one. The one with the brown hair to my right is my real brother. The others are his beast friends but they all treat me like a little sisters so I just call them my brothers."I told them " So what brings you all here? Please tell me it not 20 questions." I giggled

"No we were just wondering if you would like to go roller skating with us." Aki commented.

"Thank you I would love to go I just need to..."

"Come on you can't ware that?" Raven graved me by the arm and started to drag me up the stairs.

"Your room upstairs, right." I nodded my head trying not to fall down by the focus she was dragging me.

"You guys wait here. Come on girls let go see what Kat room look like."

**In kat room **

"Whooo Kat you must like purple." Luna commented

"Yep I do." My room had purple walls and some slight sliver too it. But it still had a lot of boxes to unpack. (I know she was grounded for a week but she was unpacking the rest of the house.)

"What with all the boxes?" Commented the dirty blond girl.

"She just moved here Raven." Aki sounded irritable.

"Well what should you ware sent most of your close are still pack." Raven went on saying not even fazed by Aki

"I was just thinking of grabbing my black jacket and switching to some jeans."

"That can't…" raven began but Aki put her hand in front of her mouth.

"That fine, put it on and let's go." Aki stated

**Down stair with the guys**

"So Kalin she looks pretty cozy with the other boys." Crow sneered.

"She just said they were her brothers Crow so it not going to work. But I am wondering who d-wheel is in the picture."

"Well Kalin you could ask her." Jack answers in his usual not to thrilled tone.

"If you real wanted to know it Kat's she a really good rider that pitcher was taken when the boys help her to qualify for her license." A male's voices sounded from the door way from the living room making everyone jump. A man fairy tall with black hair and cold ice blue eyes but still held warmth in them commented from the door way.

"Sorry I haven't introduces myself I am Kat's father Don."

"Nice to meet you sir." They all said. He chuckled

"Sorry I'm not that formal you all can just call me Don." There was noise coming from up stairs and all the girls came down. And away they went.

OUTSIDE

"Ok Kat you are riding with Kalin." Said Raven stated. Outside there was four duel runners

Crow, Jack, Yusei were helping Aki and the other girl's on and the twins were riding some sort of sup up skate boards. I went next to Kalin who was all ready on the runner he handed me a helmet. I claimed on behind him.

_Take a deep breath Kat. This is just a ride._

"You ok back there." He chuckled in a low voice that no one but me could hear it.

"Yeah" I squeak _Damit I can't believe that stupid voice._

"I mean are you going to hang on. Don't worry I won't bite" He teased

"Ha ha very funny." As I wrap my arms around him prying he didn't see my face.

"You know if you crash. You are going to reagent it." I teased back

"Don't worry I won't." And with that we were off.

**Fate in the star: sorry for the short chap. But things happen.**

**Kat : so you finally found a life.**

**Fate in the star: sadly no. anyway the next chap will be up soon. So please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fate in the star: sooooooo sorry for the late update. **

**Kat: SO why**

**Fate in the star: well long story short I rewritten this chap a lot and I drove into a snow bank and got stuck had writers block and went to an anime conventions and there were people dressed up as Yusei and dark signer Carly.**

**Kat: fun. So this chap takes places the same night and Fate in the star doesn't own yugioh 5ds at all. she only own the plot and oc's. So let the story begin.**

**At the rink**

Everybody hop off when they park and went inside.

"Shouldn't we wait for Kalin and Kat" Aki said.

"No, leave them alone they know where we are he just driven slow cause he not used to the weight of a person with him and we did live before them." Stated Crow. Kalin pulled up and park right next to the others d-wheels.

"Guess they went inside" he said as he got off the runner and stood looking at me.

"What." I look at him confused.

"Well I was. Going to well I." he stop stammered and offer his hand. I got the hit that he wanted to help me off. I giggled and grab his hand and got off. He was surprised.

"Thank you, for the ride and everything." I stood next to him with I tint of pink on my face.

"No problem we should get inside." And we stared walk to the door.

_Man how come I can't keep a decent conversation with him and everything? Why does he make my heart beat fast? _

"So why did you take my hand." It sounded as if he was in deep thought.

"Well because you offered it and such. Why." I didn't understand the question of why that was a big deal.

"Because when we first met. When I knock you down. I tried to help you up but you well." He said quite

"Oh yeah sorry I was late for school and hey I was the one the knock into you." I shot back

He chuckled "yeah but I was being nice"

"How about we call it even ok" I giggled back. He nodded and we walk inside. We got are skates and walk to where the others were.

"Took you long enough" stated Leo

"Leo! Come on." Luna called to her brother the others where all ready out on the rink.

"Hey wait for me" and he too was gone.

_What is it with them leaving me alone with him is this a plot to get us together or am I just over reacting._

**Kalin pov**

_What is it with them leaving me alone with her is this a plot to get us together or am I just over reacting._

"Hey have you skated before" _I had to ask I mean I don't know how to start a conversation with her._

"Yes I use to do it all the time with my brother." Amusement was in her voices. "You" as she finished lacing her skates.

"Oh? Yeah." And I finished up lacing mine

And we head out to the rink to join the others.

Kat pov

It was fun. Everyone was laughing having a great time Leo wanted to race Crow and so Raven and I joined in too. I was a head follow by Leo because Raven and Crow were teasing each other all the way. I found myself falling and land on my arm but I was ok, I think.

"You should watch were your going bitch!" A voice went. Everyone saw me fall down and was on their way there. But Crow, Leo and Raven were the closest.

"Hey we were just having fun. No need to be a jerk" Crow commented Raven helped me up and Leo was behind Crow.

"Fun is for losers like your self's. He huff "you there bitch you should apologizes for hitting me by giving me a kiss."

"No!" I shot back but he graved me by my hurt arm and Crow and Raven were stop by the other of this guy group. Soon Kalin and the others were there.

"Let her go!" Were the first words out of his mouth.

"I will as soon as she gives me and apologies for hitting me. So were my kisses." He graved my arm harder. But I thought fast and Kneed him in a places where a guy don't like to get hit. And he let go of my arm.

"Why you." But he was no on the ground in pain. And I joined Kalin and the others he composed himself.

"You're going to pay for that you bitch."

"Hey there are little children here." Carly add but was almost push to the ground by one of his goons if Jack wasn't by her side and scared the guy away.

"So where's my apology." He sneered

"She doesn't have to give you one you knock her down and the other was self defense." Kalin add putting his arm in front of me.

_Man I didn't want to start trouble. _I thought

"Fine how about this. We race if I win she's my girl. And if you win I leave her alone. Deal."

"deal." Was the last thing Kalin said and they were off to the other end of the rink. But I chasers after Kalin and graved his arm

"Kalin you don't have to do this. This is my problem not yours" He stop me right there

"Yeah I know I don't have to. But I am going to. It will be fine; it will be easy to beat this jerk. And I own it to put him in his places and I think you done enough after your little escape. He chuckled the last part.

"yeah but"

_I thought about arguing but he looks so determined. _

"All right but please be careful."

"Don't worry I will." He commented and then left

" Aki take the others off the rink." Yusei was serious and skated off toward Kalin so were the other boy.

The race was off. The jerk was in the lead and Kalin was right behind him.

_come on Kalin come on._

The jerk kept trying to pull a fast one on

Kalin but it didn't work Kalin was really good. It came to the last turn. And Kalin got in the inside the jerk lost balances and Kalin won. The jerk lost his never and ran off.

Outside

"Kalin I didn't know you could skate like that!" Leo was his hipper self again as he went on. As we went back to the runners everyone got on.

"Thank everyone for inviting me and sorry for the trouble." I stated

"yep no problem see you again." Someone said then the three boy and the twins rode off.

"Are you getting on?" Kalin was there with a helmet in his hand.

"yeah" he throw it at me I caught it got on the back and wrapped my arm arrowed him suppressing a wince of pain. He looked down at my hands.

"Are you ok" he was worried

"I'm fine." I ask curious "you"

"Oh yeah, it just you fell so I was worried." He said shyly

"I'm fine. But thank for asking." I gave him a smile and we were off.

**At my house**

Kalin help me off the runner again.

"Thank for inviting me and sorry for the trouble I caused I said." I was shy I was nervous of what I was about to do.

"No problem and it was his fault not yours so you shouldn't be sorry. Anyway if you want to hang out is fine with me. Just come over."

"oh ok thank you very much." I said slyly He look at me I came close to his cheek and quickly gave it a kiss. I was 12 shade of red but I didn't care.

"Thanks." I whispered in his ear and ran inside. Leavening him standing there wondering what just happened.

Kalin pov

She kissed me. Best night ever. I enter the garage but what I wasn't expecting to be jump by everyone except the twins they went home.

"So what happened" Crow inquired

"Nothing" I said but my lips smirk.

"Yeah right nothing. Tell us or we will get it out of you." Jack was coming right behind me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing, nothing" but I keep on blushing I can't hide it that was so unexpected and I like that.

"Well your grinning like something happen and so there for something happened." Raven was stern I look for some type of help I look to Yusei and Aki and they just stare and look like they too wanted to know.

"Fine it none of your guys business of what happened."

"You kissed her didn't you?" Man Kalin that reckless of you." Crow smiled with a wild smirk on his face I would love to knock off.

"No I didn't kiss her. She thanked me and went inside." Crow frowned.

"Then why are you smiling like an idiot." Jack asks.

"That for me to know and you to find out." And with that I left to my room think what will come when I see Kat again.

**Monday at lunch at school**

Aki, Raven and I were at are lunch table. After an eventful weekend. Are convections were normal. But all I can think about is Kalin I hope he doesn't hate me for kissing him or worst, he thinks badly of me.

_Kat you're over reacting it was a thank you kiss_ _on the cheek nothing more. But still…._

"KAT!" Raven screech in my ear knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Man Raven what! Do you want me to go deaf!" I yelled rubbing my ear

"I was asking what happen between you and Kalin when he took you home." Her eyes were all dream like. I blushed remembering what I did.

"Nothing" I squeak

"hummm you hear that Raven nothing happen just like Kalin said." Aki tone was like you are so going to tell us. The both look at me and I caved.

"Well" I started

"Yes" the both answered leaning into me

"It none of your guys business of what happen between Kalin and me." I started as the both leaned back so not imprested.

"So he did kiss you." Raven said "Crow was so right."

"No he didn't kiss me. I thank him and went inside"

_I kiss him_ I thought

"What!" they both stated

"Then why was he acting like that and your daydreaming and blushing" Raven ask confusions was in her voice.

"That for me to know and you to find out." And with that I left.

**Fate in the star: so what do you think**

**Kat: I kissed him. What were you think**

**Fate in the star: I don't think. You know that.**

**Kat: yep I should have known. Anyway so fate would like you to review and tell her what you think.**

**Fate in the Star: yep and to thank all the people who have reviewed so far. And again sorry for the late update. and if you have an idea for a Truth or a Dare for any charter that you want to see let me know I need some for a chap I am writing. So thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fate in the star: ok here is another chap!**

**Kat: wow you're excited.**

**Fate in the star: yep today is my Birthday so that why I am updating.**

**Kat: Well happy birthday. How old are you?**

**Fate in the star: Thank you. I am now 19 teen. **

**Kat: so now on with the chap. Fate in the star does not own yugioh 5ds in any way shape or form. She just own oc's like me, Kat and the plot. Ok the story begins again.**

Boy's garage

I was walking home today I didn't want to see Kalin and the other or I will get the third degree from them like I did a lunch. Aki and Raven and I got a report due tomorrow any ways. Because the teacher thinks it's easy assignment and only need one day to do it. Ya right. But I saw Kalin and Crow dueling and the Yusei, Leo and Luna were watching. Aki told Luna to tell them about the report so they would not be waiting for us. Kalin won. And saw me and started walking to me.

Yusei took Leo and Luna in side and Crow stay behind but Yusei pop back out and drag him back in. by this time Kalin had all ready reach me.

"Hey" he said smiling at me

"Hi" man I was nerves but he is talking to me right so he not mad.

"So, I head you got a report due tomorrow." He said trying to start a conversation.

"ya that. It's going to take me all night to do. Hopeful I can finish." As said I finally fond my voices and was confident.

"Well, um do you mind if I walk you home so I don't keep you." A blushed form on his faces but when he said this I could not speak so I nodded my head in a yes motion. There went all my confidents. We started walking to my house. But we were in silent

_Come on Kat think of something_

"So" I began "I saw some of your duel it was really good." I try to keep my cool but the blush still formed.

"thanks, maybe we could speed duel sometime. I heard you were really good." He said this I stop.

"How do you know that I can speed duel?" I questioned him.

"your dad told us when you girls went up stairs I comment on the pitcher with the duel runner."

He stated

"Oh! ok but that going to haft to wait I need to work on it a little. It got bang up bad moving it here and I need to transfer my license and everything."

"Well how about I help you." He said as we reached my door

"I like that. When?" I ask

"How about this weekend I will come over about 12 is that ok."

Yep! Sounds great it's a date. I covered my mouth.

_How? Why! Would I use __**that**_ _word?_

I didn't pay attentions he was leaning forwards.

"Yep a date." He whispered in my ear. His hot breath ran down my neck it made me shiver a little he chuckled and stable me I was about to fall of the steps. My heart was betting fast I just couldn't open the door for some strange reasons I was looking in his eyes it just felt so right.

Kalin pov

She almost fell after I whispered in her ear. I don't know way but I can't find myself to move from her door. And it looks like she can't find herself to go in either. I was just looking in her eyes it felt so right. Then I started to lean down towards her lip I just couldn't help it in tell I heard someone yell

"Just kiss her all ready." It was Crow voices from down the street.

_Soon to be one dead_ _Crow_ I thought. Me and her look at each other and blushed.

"I um well see you later." We both said at the same time and she went inside and I went to go kill me a bird. I got to the garage were Crow was hiding.

"Where are you soon to be dead bird?" I yelled.

Yusei look up at me.

"What Crow do this time?" He said this as like this was nothing new. I explained to him. And he smiled

"well Crow dug his grave now." He chuckled. Then someone pop in

"Yo someone.." but before he could finished the sentences I had him in a head lock.

"Wait! So you didn't kiss her. Man what a shame the mood was so right." Crow commented

"If I were you I wouldn't be digging my graven any deeper." I growled through my teeth.

"Ok sorry kal, sorry I messed it up but you can kiss her this weekend if you want when you help her." Crow broke out of my hold.

"You so better not come and mess it up or that will be the last thing you do."

"I won't promise" he smiled

**The weekend.**

**KAT POV**

I was nerves here it is 5 minutes to 12 and I am nerves. Kalin is so post to be here to help. And I can't think of a way to get out of it. I mean I don't want to I really don't but I can't be alone with him. Or I might well kiss him, or do something completely stupid like fall on my faces I am a wreck.

**RING**

"The doors opened" I yelled

"Kat you here?" Kalin voices rang out from the door way.

"Coming." I yelled back. I walk fast towards the stairs that were at the door and I slip and was falling down the stairs head first. I closed my eyes waiting for the hard floor. But nothing I slow opened my eyes and I landed on top of Kalin.

_OH MY GOD_ I thought. I quickly got up my faces as red as ever. But I got up to fast and I got dizzy Kalin stable me.

"You all right." He ask "you didn't hurt your self did you." I shook my head no

"sorry I didn't.." but before I could finished

"You know we have to stop meeting with one of us falling." He chuckled and with that he help me up.

"So where is your runner." I walk him to the garage I just still could not make a single word come out of my mouth. The tensions faded as we work.

"For a girl you're really good at mechanics" he said

"Just because I am a girl doesn't mean I don't know mechanics." I snap back

"That not what I meant." He chuckled there was silent's again.

"Sorry I shouldn't have snap. It's just I get that why too much. You're not a girl if you know this you should act more like this. You should do that because you're a girl. It just." I stop

"Well I didn't mean it like that or anything I meant it as a complement." He said coming near me.

"And I think you really cute when you snap." But before I could get a word he kissed me on my cheek "well I have to go see you later." He whispered in my ear. And with that he left. As I stood there in shock as l lifted my hand to my cheek.

_Best day ever._

A few more weeks past and Kalin and I were getting very closes. And my runner was almost done.

"When is he going to ask you out already?" Raven ask frustrated as she tor apart my closet looking for something.

"I don't know Raven, maybe later were just good friends." I said with a blush to my face.

"Kat, good friends don't kiss like that Or ever. He likes you and needs to ask you out."Aki stated matter of fax.

"here put this on Kat," Raven throw at me a black short skirt and a silver and purple top.

"Raven we are doing a sleepover not going out partying. And Aki he kissed me one, and that was on the cheek."

"Oh come on you would look hot." She stated almost jumping on me.

"I were the top but I am wearing jeans I don't were skirts." I stated as I put the top on. Raven was about to argue.

"Raven leave her alone. Kat you look great." stated Aki

"Thanks." Raven pulled out an orange top out of my closet.

"Kat can I wear this." She showed me

"ya raven." As we giggled and we heard a yelp coming from down starts from the kitchen we ran out of my room. Carly was in the kitchen cooking the pizza we bought for that night.

"Carly what happened" aki went to her side.

**Kat: hey good chap**

**Fate in the star: you are saying that because it my B-day right.**

**Kat: yep so R&R and tell Fate what you think.**

**Fate in the star: yep and I need ideas for truth or dare ideas for the next chap. And the story is starting to pick up next chap. So thank you for all those who Review. Or are going to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fate in the star: here is another chap. It's going on the same night.**

**Kat: cool how was your birthday?**

**Fate in the star: it was a blast I got to go out shopping and I had lunch. But on with the story. I do not own Yugioh 5ds in anyway shape of form. Sadly. **

"Carly what happened" Aki went to her side.

"I .. I… thought… I saw a…a… sp..sp. spider" she stuttered.

"Well it gone now Carly." Raven said trying to comfort her then we heared the door ring

"I will get it" I said as I went to the door. There stood the guys "hey" I said as I invited them in.

"Humph" was all Jack said

"Yo" were Yusei and Crow hi.

"There either in the kitchen or in the living room" as I pointed down the hall. And then Kalin came up from behind.

"So how have you been Kat" he whispered in my ear making me jump.

"Fine in tell you did that." As I smack him playfully we walk in to the living room the pizza was done, Carly calmed down and everyone was looking for something to do.

"Where's the twins" Carly ask Jack.

"Oh they went to a sleepover at Patty's house." Was Jack respond.

"SO it just us teens." Crow grinned and evil grin.

"PRIVERT!" all of us girls yelled

" No I was trying to implied we play. Truth or Dare" he said in his defence.

"ya right" Raven stated and hit him in the back of the head.

"Truth and dare dose sound fun." Aki and Carly agreed in unison. I look at them.

"Yep I agree too" Raven cheep in "What about you guys." She looks at them.

"Were in" said the boys at the same time.

_like this is so going to go wrong._

"Hold up" I stated "I don't know about this, something all ways go wrong. " I stated trying to keep my composure.

"What can go wrong in truth or dare?" Raven ask

"Raven do I have to tell you how wrong that sentence is." Aki look at her

"ok ok I get it, but come on Kat pleases." Raven begged me.

"Fine." I huffed. We put the bottle down and began the game.

Crow went first and it landed on Jack

"Truth or dare." His face so said he had a good dare up his sleeve.

"What do you think you dolt. Dare" was Jack reply.

"You have to run down the street say I am Jack Atlas and I am a big idiot because I drink blue eyes white mountain coffee that taste like shit." Crow finished proudly Jake just glared at him.

Jack did what he was dared and he was furies as we were still laughing. Except Carly who was hugging Jack try to make sure he doesn't strangle Crow.

"Jack your turn" Raven chock out he spun the bottle and it land on Raven and she froze.

"Truth or dare" he grinned

"Um well um looking for someone to give her the answered a a Truth." She finished saying.

"Chicken" he muttered. "Fine if you could be making out with anyone in this room that is not Crow who would it be."

She just grinned "Well if I could not kiss Crow I would have to kiss Kat." I was stunned and so was everyone else in the room.

"WHAT!" I yelled

"Let me finished" she snap

"Because she so tomboyish and a little reckless and has a fun side, but most of all because I know she would smack me if I tried and bring me back to my senses. Just like Aki would too." we were stunned by her answer and she was cheerful and began spinning the bottle it land on me great.

"Truth or dare" she smiled at me

"Dare." I said without thinking

"cool you have to go and kiss Kalin." She said sounding thrilled. I got up walk over to Kalin leaned down peck him on the check. I was blushing and so was he. I got back up and went back to my seat.

"What! That doesn't work" she shrieks.

"yep it dose, you said to kiss him you never said how long or were the kiss was supposed to be." I said and I spin the bottle and it landed on Kalin.

"truth or dare" I ask he was still a little scarlet on his face.

"dare" he look at me I simile a clever smile

"good then I dare you to go with me to the movies next Friday night." I smiled and everyone was looking at me like what did she just say. Kalin on the other hand was smiling more and he walk over and said

"only if you give me a really kiss." and leaned in and kissed me right on the lips he tasted so sweet and so dang on good I gave in and practically went limp but he help me up as I wrap my arms around him and kiss him back his tong ran along my lower lip ask permission to enter and I gladly let him.

"get a dam room you too" Jack screamed making us two stop what we were doing I turned to him.

"it my houses I don't have to listen to you." I smirk not happy that he made us stop.

but we so were not happy on stopping but we did anyway. Kalin reluctantly got up and went back to his spot a crosses form me and spines the bottle. And it was soon Carly turn to spin the bottle and in a moment it landed on Crow.

"truth or dare Crow? Of cores dare what harm can you do with a dare" he added

"fine I dare you to drink a glass of sour milk" she stated and Crow look dumfounded choking on his words.

"fine" he finally stated Carly got up and gave him a big glass of milk.

"I got a question before I drink this. Kat, why do you have sour milk?"

"We didn't drink it in time and I forgot to take care of it." I stated

"ok then bottoms up" as he tip the glass and drank it his faces was priceless as he tried to chock down the milk. He was squinted his eyes shut tight.

"I think…. I AM.. going to…die!" he choked out. He covered his mouth with his hand trying to not throw up. Everyone burst out laughing.

"don't laugh I need something to get this god forsaken task out of my mouth!" I throw him a jar of peanut butter I had and that was the end of that.

The game went how mostly games go in tell it landed on me by Jack.

"Truth or dare." He grinned

"Truth" I smiled

"You're boring." He snap "fine," he huffed I felt a hint of danger in the air. Then there was knock on the door.

"I will get it" pip up Carly she got up and headed to the door. Aki and I look at each other. Trying to dismiss a bad felling but were we wrong. The next thing we heard was an ear piercing scream and with that we all ran to the door.

Outside

Everything was dark outside had dark mist and we saw Carly lying on the ground.

"Carly!" Jack yelled running up to her and holding her in his arms " Carly are you all right?" he was in his usual tone but he still was caring.

"Ye..ah I am fine" she stumbled and I look at her she was pale but fine none the less. Then I hear a voice a dark voices.

"THE FIRE BURNS THERE SOLES" and all we saw was fire coming at us and we had no time to get out of the way. And me being stupid ran right for it.

"KAT!" I heard Kalin yelled to me but I all ready knew what I was going to do I pulled out a card.

"mirror fours" I screamed and the fire stop and bounced off. And everyone stood there stun there stood a hooded man right in front of us and all we could see was and evil grin.

**Fate in the star: ok I would like to thank Loviigirl22 for her dare with crow drinking sour milk. Hopeful it turned out they way you wanted. And thank you for the help.**

**Kat: fate also would like to thank those who review and or going to review. So review pleases. **

**Fate in the star: and soon the story plot is going to start picking up next's chap. Hope you like. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Fate in the star: hello people. Sorry for the delay I am out of town. And visiting family and they didn't have internet suck am I right. But if there's a will there is a way. **

**Kat: cool. Same night am I right. **

**Fate in the star: yep. And I don't own yugioh 5ds no matter how much I wish on a star. It won't happen. (tear)**

**Kat: yep. But fate dose own her oc's and the plot. So now on with the story.**

KAT POV

"Who are you?" I hissed

"No one you know." He casual told me and removed his hood.

"Sayer !" Aki shrike

"Hello my dear Aki" he smiled at aki it made me want to throw up.

"What do you want Slayer? And why aren't you dead!" Yusei voices sounded angry

"Well Fudo I thought it was obvious in more way then one" he continued to smirk in Aik's direction and evil glint in his eyes. Yusei put his hand in front of Aki.

"I don't know who you are. But Get the hell out of here you creep." I was stern in my tone.

"My my my aren't we not hospitable," He mock me. "But you are interesting as to manifest a duel monsters card without a duel disk." He glances in my direction Kalin was all ready by my side and put a protective arm around me.

"Get out of here an never show your faces again!" all 4 boys yelled

"Or you will regret it" Jack finished

"Fine fine I know when I am not wanted." He smirks and vanished.

"Ok so mind telling us how you can do that!" jack snap at me

"Well I did say truth did I not." I answered him back.

INSIDE

"Ok what you are" jack snap once we got inside

"She a psychic Jack, just like me" Aki answered for me.

"What! But Aki you need your duel disk to use your cards like that." Raven questioned.

"Were different psychic" I told them

"Ok confused here" Crow look at both at me and aki I look at Aki and decide to explain.

"Well were diffent in are ability" I simply stated and continued "I use aura, so I used my aura and mutilated the card to really life. But I can only do about one or two because it trying." I finished

"Ok confused still. What is aura?" Crow look at me Raven grabbed him and sat him down I was about to answer but someone bet me to it.

"Aura Crow is the energy around all livening things. Right Kat." Kalin told him and I nodded

"But only a slight few can use it." Aki informed them "Kat is the only one I have ever met that can use it." She stated.

"Anymore question for me?" I ask them the shook there heads no. "Ok I have one who was creepy guy?" I ask I saw Aki hanging her head and Carly look up set both Yusei and Jack had their arms around them. I started to seconded guess myself.

"Maybe, I have over step. Sorry" I apologizes Aki look up.

"No Kat it fine. He's just not that easy to talk about. He's curial; manipulate man, who used people. Who" she stop "who used me. But I thought he was helping me. She finished. I walk over to her I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"I think it time for ice cream don't you?" I ask her she giggled and soon everyone was laughing hard. For the rest of the night.

**Fate in the star: ok there you go. Sorry it short.**

**Kat: so tell fate what you think. So review!**

**Fate in the star: The next chap will be about RavenxCrow. Then followed by other couples.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9

**Fate in the star: hey everyone here is another chapter. Because I have free time to night. And I am new to love type chaps. So that it.**

**Raven: this chap is about me and crow right.**

**Fate in the star: yep and were is Kat**

**Raven: who knows? Fate in the star doesn't own yugioh 5ds in anyway shape or form. She doses own me and other oc's and of course this plot. On with the story.**

RAVEN POV

Alright it Friday and Crow and I are going out yes! I can't wait" there was a knock on the door.

"I will get it" I yelled and ran to the door flung it open.

"Crow!" I screamed and practically tackle him.

"Hey Raven! Did you have sugar to night?" he asks practically knowing the answers all ready. I got a little mad and pushed away from him.

"What! So I can't say hi to my boyfriend without him asking if I had sugar! I shirked at him and was about to continued but he looks at me with those grey eyes of his.

"Ok so I had some sugar" I shrugged

"Well ok then. Should we go raven." He smrick at me I giggled and nodded.

"Bye! Be back later! I yelled inside and closed the door before I got and answer and hop on Crows runner and we were off.

"SO?" I tighten my grip on him. I felt him chuckle.

"So what? Ray" I felt shock he all was gets my so.

"What do you mean so what you know what." I pock him and he swerve.

"Raven don't pock me when I am driving" he was kind but a little strean.

"Then don't make me mad" I teased. I heard him sight.

"Remind me never to take you out when you had sugar" he teased back. "And you will see where we are going when we get there."

I huff and put my head back on his back and closed my eyes.

"Were here!" Crow stated as he pulled up. I opened my eyes and let go of crow. I saw were we were at the beach. It looked so beautiful at night.

"So?" he ask me I grin

"So what black bird" I teased him

"Nice try ray. Come on" he graved my arm and led me down to the beach. We came acossed a blanket with a picnic basket and some lit candles my eyes widen "Crow" I gasped and talked him he fell back in the sand.

"Sounds like you" but I cut him off with my lips as I kissed him deeply I wanted to taste the tangy oranges sensation that was my Crow. We stop for air.

"Like it" he continued he last sentences "should we eat Ray" I nodded and we sat down and ate.

"Well I don't have much for dessert." He sighed as he pulled out two brownies

"That sounds good. But I think I want tangy oranges I smiled he look at me funny

"What?" he ask

"Tangy oranges? That what you taste like." I smiled and kissed him again we parted

"You know you taste like sweet mint." He chuckled but before we can go back kissing Crows phone rang. I heard crow growled and awsered it

"WHAT!" he screamed then his faces went white he look shock.

"we will be right there" he got up hand me his hand I knew better then to ask he help me up and we races to were crow was suppose to go.

**Raven: ok come on. What happened who called**

**Fate in the star: oh you will see sooner or later. Next up it akiXYusei **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Fate in the star: ok so here is the next chap that is all about Yusei and Aki. Is short but hey**

**AKI: so ok why did you pick a museum?**

**Fate in the star: I was looking through my pic I took at a museum and I thought hey that works. **

**Aki: ooook well Fate in the star does not own yugioh 5ds in anyway shape or form. But she owns her oc's and the plot. **

Aki pov

"ok so what are we going to do" I ask Yusei when I clime on the back of his D-Wheel.

"well I thought we go to the museum." He told me.

"sounds like fun, let's go" and we took off. I laid my head on his back and shut my eyes I felt so content as I listed to his heart beat.

"aki" his 9* tone brought me out of my trance. I look up "were here" he smiled I couldn't help but smile too. We walk in and Yusei all ready figured out what he wanted to do. He bought the tickets and graved my hand gentle and took me to wherever he had in mine.

"Yusei" he turned around " were are we going" he smiled at me his blue eyes shinning

"you will see aki." His voices a bit teasing but held kindness. We ended up at two white doors there was a signed above them.

Flower gardens world exhibit

I was shock "Yusei" I hugged him he chuckled

"I heard about this exhibit and thought that you would like it. And I wanted to be the one to take you." He smiled and we walk in. there were tones of flowers from ever were and many different roses. We walk out of the exhibit.

"Yusei, Thank you as I chuckled his arms.

"your welcome my roses" then he kissed my creek then Yusei phone rang.

" Hello" Yusei answered he faces went grim. "no aki fine she with me" my atteions turned " we will be right there" and he hung up the phone he didn't need to tell me something was wrong he put his arm around my waist and hurried to his Runner and races off.

**Fate in the star: so tell me what you think. Sorry it short.**

**Aki: you just don't like telling us who called. Do you.**

**Fate in the star: yep but you will find out soon. Next chap for couples is JackXCarly. So pleases Review and tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chap 11

**Fate in the star: ok here is another chap. It about Jack and Carly.**

**Carly: yeah about me and Jack. So how is your vacation going. **

**Fate in the star: yep. And pretty good but I am leavening Friday but I saw my friends and family. But sorry that it so short. So I don't own yugioh 5ds in anyway shape or forum. I do own my oc's and plot. So now own with the story.**

Carly pov

I was at my apartment just going to have a regular Friday night watching movies eating ice cream. But that doesn't help if someone walks right in on you especially if it your own Boyfriend.

"Jack what are you doing here" I ask him as he slammed the door shut he look at me.

"What can't I visit my Girlfriend when I want to?"

"Yes" I sight and gave min a hug. That surprising he returns it with a kiss. His violet eyes lock in to mine.

"so what are you doing tonight?" he ask me

"I was going to watch all star was trilogy tonight. Want to watch."

"yep sounds like fun." He grinded I went to go get more popcorn.

"so Jack just wondering. What made you come over?" I ask hoping he wouldn't get mad at me for asking.

"Everyone decided to go out with their girlfriend's last minutes when we guys were going to do something and didn't tell me" he looked upset

"Well there lost is my gain" I smiled at him and he smiled back. We curled on the couch to watch star wars esp. 4. (sorry I only like the last 3.) We got half way done with the movie when Jack's phone rang.

"What the hell do you want!" he screamed making me jump.

"Serious, ok we will be right there." He hung up grab my hand and we were off.

**Fate in the star: next chap you will find out who called**

**Carly: I like star wars.?**

**Fate in the star: sorry I ran out of ideas and you strike me as that type. Don't judge me. so please review and thank you for those who have, are, or going to review. So THANK YOU. You guys are amazing. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chap 12

**Fate in the star: yeah everyone. This chap you find out who calls. I just want to point out all of the date chaps are on the same night. If you didn't all ready know that. Sorry it short**

**Kat: All right on with the story. Fate in the star dose not own yugioh 5ds,she does own the plot and her oc's so on with the story.**

**Kat pov**

So this is Friday night the night Kalin and I were going out on are first date. I gulp. _Dam that stupid dare why oh why did I ask. Because one I had ticket two I was tired of waiting and three this was the last night to see this movie so it understandable._

"Kat you're going to wear a hole in the floor from your pacing" I heard my father's voices from the door way. I stop and look up. He was wearing a traveling suit and a suitcase "do you need me to stay sweetie." He voices sounded worry

"No dad I will be fine just nervous. And you have to go on your business trip. Have fun."

"All right Kat have fun and don't do anything I would do and if you do,"

"Don't tell ya right." I finished for him

"That my girl." He smiled and left.

I waited about an hour later and there was a knock on the door. I left to answer it wearing dark jeans and a purple silver shirt I open the door greeted by a breath taking smile.

"You look lovely" he greeted.

"Thanks." I smiled back hoping he didn't see my blushed.

"Ready to go" he voices sound sweet and kind I nodded and we left. After the movie we decide to take a walk and talk.

"So Kat how you like the movie" Kalin ask me trying to start a conversations

"I like it, you" I gladly answered

"it was fun, glad we could see it" he stated we walk at the park and we were silent again. I got a crazy idea and it might work I walk closer to Kalin and pushed him lightly.

"your it" I yelled and ran for it I look back he look shock then snap out of it and stated chasseing me the next thing I knew arms were around my waist and I left off the ground just barely I was winded and laughing hard.

"Got you" he whispered in my ear. I giggled

"No you don't and I wiggled out of his grasp laughing and ran away leaving him to chases after me again. But that was a wrong thing to do out of nowhere everything went black. Last word I heard was Kalin yelling KAT!

Kalin POV

Kat wiggled out of my gasped and start running

_Man she was fast_

But soon a person came out of nowhere and I saw her fall.

"Kaaaaat!" I was panicking I heard the guy laugh and I knew who it was

"Sayer! Let her go" I was furies.

"I think not, I want pay back and then disappear and Kat was gone. I know I need help and I called the only people I knew to help my friends.

**Kat: I got kidnap. On my date I hate you.**

**Fate in the star: all right Kalin calls everyone yeah I know lame. But that how it works out. The sawing that Kat and her father do is brought to you by my father and me because that what we do. So anyway**

**Kat: review and fate like to thank all those that review, will or going to review.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chap 13

**Fate in the star: what else can go wrong? First we had car trouble with a tire all the way back and no one had a tire that fit the car or was open. Then the next night my grandpa computer get a viruses and he had to use mine, then the next morning a guy cleaning carpets up above us throws a cord down hit the window and breaks it. And my aunt takes a fall in the mall having to go to the doc. Please let it be all. **

**Kat: well ok you done now. **

**Fate in the star: yes thanks for letting me rant. So anyway I don't own yugioh 5ds no matter how many times I wish on a star it will not come true. But on the bright side I do own my oc's and the plot and I combined two chaps because they were both short so on with the story. This is two chaps in one just so you know I wanted longer chaps.**

The room was dark I felt my hands chained to the wall and I had a killer head ack.

"my my my aren't we waking up." I heard a voice say and I wasn't too thrilled to hear it.

"uggelg it just had to be you" I groan

"Yes it me and you are going to help me dear kitty" he sneer getting to the point

"Go to hell! I will never help you!" A spat at him he glared at me and then an evil smirk creep on his face. It made me shiver

"Who said you are going to do it willingly," he cackle as he came closer to me the next thing I felt was a sting pain and cried out.

**Garage**

Everyone was there at the garage Kalin was pacing

"Kalin stop pacing" Jack yelled

"What are we going to do, how could I let this happen, and why kidnap her" Klain ramble in a panic

"Well one thing Kalin calm down." Raven snap at him Kalin stop pacing at took a deep breath.

"Kalin it is not your fault it couldn't be help so don't bet yourself up about as far Sayer wanting her I don't know" Yusei tried to calm his friend down and trying to finger it out himself.

"he did call her interesting that night he showed up. Could that have something to do with it" Carly add everyone look at her.

"It could Carly; some aura users can manipulate other people aura and stuff.

"That new" Crow tried to ease the tensions

"Well that what Sayer wants but can Kat do that." Kalin getting more worried.

"I don't know I just know she doesn't use her powers that much" Aki informed him

"So I am still new to you people but all in all lets go get her back" Raven stated everyone agreed.

Back to Kat

"Damit!" I hear Sayer curse as the pain slowly faded away. His hand left my forehead.

"Were is that ability" he screamed at me but I was out of it the pain was still there and I felt drained

"TELL ME NOW" he yelled

"What ..are you… talking …about." I was able to choke out. There was a pain on my cheek and then burning sensations after afterward. Sayer had slapped me. Tears were welding up I felt in his aura that he was angrier and becoming more furies by the second.

"I don't know what you are talking about" I cried trying to hold the tears back. He slaps me again

"The ability to control other people's aura." He snaps I look up and glared again

"I don't know" I snap back. Hoping not to get slap again the tension in the room disappear and I saw a look in Sayers eyes that made me gulp.

"Then my little kitty Kat we are going to have a lot more fun. Or at least I am." He cackle and I felt fear I never felt before was terrify and all I could think

_Kalin pleases help me._

We look everywhere were that Sayer could of taken Kat but no luck. It been 2days sent he took her. I don't know what to do her father will be home in 2 more days if I don't find her, I don't know what I will do, I have to find her and I hope she is safe."

"Kalin" I heard a voice break me out of my thoughts I turn to look

"Oh hey Yusei" I answer

"Don't worry we will find her. Sector security and everyone is looking everywhere for her." He stated

"But what if she hurt' I ask

"Or worst she de" another voices came in

"Crow don't even finish that line" I snap at him

"You have to think of the pos" came other male voice

"Jack don't start" I almost screamed at him

With Kat

I let out a whimper I can't take much more of this as a tear ran down my face.

"Kalin" I whispered because my voice was barely audible from my screaming the past 2 days.

"Having fun my little kitty" I look up at the psycho face and glared

"Good now there one more thing for me to do before you help me." he smirk

"Go to hell you ass whole" I manage to say

"Oh the kitty still has claws, we need to fix that" and he walk close to me the fear creep up my spine and there was searing pain as I tried to suppress my scream but It was no use soon my world went dark. But not before I screamed _"Kaaaaalllllin!"_

"Hum so she had a crush well not no more, know she is mind to manipulate soon Aki you will be back at Arcadia and Yusei Fudo and everyone else will pay."

**With Kalin **

I was resting because everyone made me

"Kat please, please, please tell me you are all right." I begged

"Kalin!" I heard Aki yell

"What!" I look at her

"Everyone told me to get you Kat she be found someone heard screaming form the ship yard." She told me in a panic I got up and races to my runner and got on

"_I am coming Kat please be safe"_

I got to the ship yard and everyone was there and wait to move in.

"Ok we are confirmed that Sayer was in there." Came a voices of a security guy

"Thank you" state Ushio

"Where is she" I blunted out he pointed to an abandon building that was by the ship yard it look like it could fall apart. But then I heard it I heard something that made my gut flip and sink at the same time. A scream and ear piercing scream yelling my name.

"kaaaalinnnnnn" I ran I ran to the voices it was I know it was Kat voice she in pain and I needed to go to her. She didn't deserve any of it. I didn't care that everyone was running after me. I just kept running to that voices the one that holding on to life that was her life I need to save. I got to a point where the screaming stopped. I panic

_Kat Kat Kat_ her name was running through my mind as I look around and soon my friends caught up to me

"Kalin" someone said but I didn't notices I heard a laugh an evil one

"So she had a crush well not no more, know she is mine to manipulate soon Aki you will be back at Arcadia and Yusei Fudo and everyone else will pay." We look at each other and nodded we ran in

"Like that will happen psycho." Crow stated I saw Kat chained to the wall, she look like she was barely alive, like it was sucked out of her and there were bruises all down her arms and her faces look like it was hit a couple of times.

"Sayer what did you do." I spoke though my teeth and my fists were clench.

"She wouldn't willingly help me, so I had to teach her a lesson or a couple. But little kitty wouldn't listen to reason. But" he smiled " her screams were beautiful, so I didn't mind" he cackled I about launch at him but Yusei put his hand on my shoulder and nodded to Kat I knew she need help I nodded back understanding what need to be done.

"Well Sayer your plan is through Kat coming back and everything you work for has been for nothing" Yusei confront Sayer as I slip back behind him and ran to Kat. From closes up she looks worst.

"Kat, Kat please be ok please answer me." I whispered in her ear she stirred

"Kalin, please help me" I heard her say and she stop stirring not even knowing I was right there.

"I will" I whispered and tried to unchain her hands but I couldn't.

"Need the key for kitty" he sneered and held up a key.

**Kat: you're mean.**

**Fate in the star: I am not mean I am mischievous there is a different. anyway I would like to apologies for any grammar mistakes I think I missed some. So sorry about that. **

**Kat: whatever**

**Fate in the star: anyway please review because I lovez reviews. And for all those who have reviewed I love ya because you are all awesome and such. Because you keep me going. And thank you all again. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Fate in the star: ok I want to thank all the people that have reviewed and all that jazz because you are all alsomes. You guys keep me going and I never really thought that anyone would like my work. So I wanted to tell you all that because I want you to know how much you guys inspired me to keep writing and I can turn to fanfictions to make my day brighter. So THANK YOU**

**KAT: Fate in the star does not own yugioh 5ds in anyway. But she doses own me and some other ocs and the plot. Now on with the story.**

Chap 14 b

" you want the key for kitty Kat." he smirk at me. I glared Jack threw a card and smack the key right out of his hand and on the floor towards me. I pick it up and unchained Kat hands and caught her. Her breathing was slow and barely noticeable but at least she was breathing. I heard her groan she was wakening up. I had her on my lap she turned towards me she slowly open her eyes her beautiful 3 shaded eyes they were foggy and blurry it made my heart sank.

"Kalin" her rusty voices whispered. I nodded yes

"you be all right now Kat." she smiled and leaned back into my chest she black out . I pick her up bridal style. All I need to do now was to get pasts Sayer.

"if you think I will let all of you leave then you are very mistaken." A blast of wind blow all of us were smack into the wall. The places started to shake. But Sayer didn't notice his duel disc in his hand and fire aimed at me and kat.

"shit" I cursed I had no time to move not with Kat in my arms. I saw Yusei and the others were getting up but all I saw next's was a fire ball coming at me. I cover Kat and closed my eyes waiting for it to hit. But all i felt was Kat breathing harder and harder but the ball of fire never came. I open my eyes and look up and to my surprised Sayer look shock the fire ball was no were in sight and Kat hand stretched out and she was awake but barley and she look more drained of energy than ever.

_Did Kat do something_

I got up and ran to the others Sayer was standing all stunted all I heard him say

"how, she, but, what she should have, I made sure". But the building started to shake and crumbled we look at each other and ran for it. We made it out right before it collapsed. But no one saw Sayer get out _not like anyone cared_.

We got Kat to the hospital as fast as we could. She had black out again.

**Hospital**

We were waiting outside of the hospital soon the doctor emerges.

"You may see her. She comes in and out but that normal" he said

"What wrong with her" Raven ask

"well she mostly drained of energy she needs lost of rest, food, water and such, some minor cuts and bruises a crack rib here and there but mostly she just drained like someone sucked the energy right out of her" we all look at each other all worried about Kat.

"You can go see her, just remember she needs rest." We all nodded and walk in the room. Kat was fast asleep with an oxygen mask and some bandages on.

"Well on the bright side Kalin she not dead" crow chuckled awkward. Raven hit him in the back of the head.

"Idiot" I heard her mumble under her breath. We saw Kat stirred but she didn't wake up.

"Hey guys you can go. I will stay with her tonight." I told them as I sat down next to her taking her hand.

"ok Kalin just call us if she improves" Yusei ask me before he left the room I nodded yes to him not taking my eyes off Kat.

**Fate in the star: sorry for the late chap. And sorry if this seams rush. I think it is but I can't fix it that what took me so long it driving me crazy. And that my spaces bar would not work. But it fix now**

**Kat: Fate you are all ready crazy.**

**Fate in the star: more crazy then I all ready am. Anyway please review. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Fate in the star: hi here another chap. Ok it been 3 days sent Kat got to the hospital and she has yet to wake up any why this is all KAT pov and the italics mean she talking in her head. **

**KAT: Fate in the star does not own yugioh 5ds in any way. But she dose on the plot, her oc's and well that pretty much it. On with the chap.**

Chap 15

_It was hot, I could barley breath as it was and everything around me was dark. Something was wrong and I couldn't finger it out. I heard voices around me and I tried to hear what they were saying._

"Kat will be fine she just need rest" I heard a females voices stated

"But she been out for 3 days straight" a male argue

"Guys quit." This boy sounded upset _but _

_I knew his voices but who was it. He not my brother and he not my dad it hit me everything came flooding back to me in reality_

"Kalin" my lisps whispered. But my eyes and body would not move

"Guys I think she said something" a kind voices I knew so well

"Aki" I went but I still couldn't open my eyes and move but I felt a hand go in to mine

_Ok so I am not paralyze so why can't I wake up. I thought_

"Yes Kat it me Aki are you awake." She ask I felt eyes on me

"Maybe she just saying names because she broken" I knew who belong to that voices

"Jackass" I commented to what he said

"I don't think so Jack I think she awake" I heard jack growl at crow

"Kat can you open your eyes if you are awake" Raven went

_what you think I would if I could Ray _I thought but something happened at that point I heard a voices that I haven't heard in a long time.

"Kat, Kat, sweet heart wake up open your eyes and see your friends they are worried about you." A women's voices called

"_mama I can't" I about cried I haven't heard her voices in so long sent she died_

"Sweet heart you can and be strong you will make it through all this and more I promised and stay with your friends they will be good for you especially that boy Kalin. Love you sweet heart"

"_Mama what do you mean. Mama!" _ I open my eyes and I was in the hospital room with everyone. I was breathing hard _what did she mean and what going to happen_.

"Kat!" Aki, Raven, and Carly flung them self at me

"you all right" Carly ask I smiled

"yeah I'm fine, sorry that I worried you." I stated I was greeted by smiles all but Jack

"what Jack no smile or you still mad at early." I smiled

"Whatever" he mumbled and left the room Carly chased after him but not before giving me a wave back

"so you did know what you were saying" crow chuckled

"Well yeah first off I was trying to recognize voice's because there were a little fuzz at first. But I didn't expect to say them out loud, in tell aki said something for the second time."

"Fingers she picks out Kalin voices first." Raven huff "well anyway it late glad to see your ok Kat see yeah" and she and Crow left.

"yeah I should get going too, but I will come back tomorrow to see you Kat." and Aki left with Yusei before I could argue that she didn't need to come back tomorrow. I sighed I felt a peck on my head and a hand in mine I turn to face Kalin. I smiled

"you know you got them worried you been a sleep for about 3 days Kat." he look at me with those golden eyes of his

"I am really sorry about that. I don't want them to worry. I am sorry if I caused you trouble." I felt him squeeze my hand.

"Kat you didn't cause me trouble and there no need for you to apologies for it either. I should apologies for not being there sooner to get you out or not being able to protect you in the park."

"but I should of never ran" I stated I was about to cry for some odd reasons

"Kat" he stated softly "we were playing" and he wrap his arms around me and I cried all the tears I was holding back from Sayer all the pain all the sadness just came out right then and there. I just hung on to him like I was going to fall if I let go of him.

"shshshhs it all right your safe know, everything will be fine. I am right here now and forever." He stated

"Kalin" I stated but not letting go of him or even looking up.

"yes"

"when I heard you guys talking before Raven ask me to open my eyes I was trying the whole time. But I wasn't able too. but when Raven ask so did my." I stopped "my mom she told me to stick with my friends and you and that I will make it through something that is going to happen soon. She didn't tell me what it is but I know something bad is going to happen." I stopped cry at that point and let go of Kalin to see his face.

"whatever it is Kat we will face it together" he told me with caring eyes

"but Kalin the only problem is my mom die about a year ago. In a fire." I stop and turned away

_Should I tell him_

"Kat I am sorry but she still looking out for you." he smiled at me but I was scared and worried

"Kat you can tell me anything when you think it time. I will always listen" I nodded

"I just not ready yet Kalin, not yet" I tried to calm myself down he squeeze my hand to reassured me.

"Alright, no pressure" And he kissed my check "get some sleep Kat" I nodded and look back at him

"Don't worry I am staying here with you." I smiled and mouth a thank you as he lay on the couch in my room and soon we fell asleep.

**Kat: ok do you know what you are going with this**

**Fate in the star: yes and no**

**Kat: what**

**Fate in the star: I know how I want it to go and end and I have outlines. But if I stick to those out lines is a whole other story. But yes I know where I am going with this. **

**Kat: whatever anyway please review and tell Fate what you think of it and all. and thank to all those who have, are ,or going to review they make Fate happy.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Fate in the star: yeah it fix's it fix's I can update now. Thanks to all the people at fanfiction to getting it to work. Couldn't have this site without yea. Anyway that means I get more chaps up so here it is the first half is in Sayer point of view. Then switches to Kats**

**KAT: what he's not dead.**

**Fate in the star: nope sorry but I had a dream and he came back with and old bad guy I throughout in the idea process and well yeah you just have to read and find out. I don't own yugioh 5ds in anyway shape of form I own my oc's and the plot. **

Chap 16

I managed to get out of there alive but it baffled me. How did she do it I made sure she was weak.

"You were careless" I heard a voices go

"Who was that, I am not careless" I yelled back to the voice that contradict me so

"Careless and a fool" the voices replied back

"Who said that show yourself" I shock back no one calls me a fool

"In due time Sayer in due time. But for now the plot thickens and Kat will soon pay the prices and of course her friends will too are you in Sayer." The voices ask me

"Why should I help you!" but I was curious of how it might play out

"Because I can help you with your revenge on Aki and Fudo." I couldn't hide it a smile played on my lips.

"I'm in" I told no one in particularly

"I knew you would be, and my name is Daiki" the man name Daiki walk out with his blood red almost dark crimson eyes with slick black charcoal hair. I knew in an instated he will work perfect for my revenge. Because I was no fool.

ugggged it been 1 full day sitting here doing nothing to find out I am bored and I want out of this room NOW.

" is there anything I can do for you miss" a young nurse ask me

"yep there is one can I go home now pleases!" I begged her

"well you chart say you will be staying her for another 3days so sorry is there anything else."I shook my head no

"all right then" and she left the room. But she was replaces with another young women

"so Kat how you doing" Aki walk in

"Dying to get out of here. Please tell me I have homework." I ask her anything to get out of this boredom

"sorry Kat the teachers aren't giving you homework there worried about you and thought you could use less stress then work on assignments."

"oh now the teachers are nice, well thanks Aki anyway. How you been, what's going on."

"I see someone got I need out of the hospital now syndrome or I will kill someone." She giggled

"yeah yeah well if they weren't so boring then I would be fine anyway." I played along

"I thought Kalin was keeping you company"

"he was but I could tell he didn't sleep well on the couch and stuff so I sent him home to get some rest that he deserved." I stated looking at my hands

"Well isn't that true. Well it to be expected he hadn't sleep sent you went missing and stayed with you tell you woke up yesterday." She informed me

"I know I fill guilt." I Sighed

"it not your fault Kat and you shouldn't think that, let bring a lighter note." She came closer to me.

"what" I perk up Aki not one for gossip but when something that interested her and is found out to be true by Carly or Raven she can't help herself.

"you know Kat there is a dances coming up at school are first one and I hope you felling better because I really want to go. And hang out with my girls and well." Her faces blushed

"Yusei ask you didn't he" I stated

"well no, he doesn't know me and Raven were going to ask the boys if they would like to come with us and." I knew what Aki was going to ask

"no" I stated she look shock "Aki last time I ask Kalin guess what happen I got kidnap ok bad call. And my date got ruined"

"Kat you ask him in a dare that not really asking him out." Aki shot back

"I know but"

"Kat what could happen" another voices went there stood Raven in the door way

"all right but if something happens I can kill Raven right" I ask in a teasing voice

"yes Kat you can kill Raven if something goes wrong. Which it won't" Aki stated and Raven just glared at us.

**Fate in the star: sorry it short**

**KAT: why a dance **

**Fate in the star: it was in the dream so it in the plot now deal. Anyway um Daiki is a Japanese's name that means large, great combined with radiance, tree, or valuable noble. I got his name form a web site it great site anyway just so if you need to find names because it hard for me to. so it helps. Anyway Review, Thank you.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Fate in the star: hope you enjoy the new chap. Hope you like it, it to all the people that review, Read, or going to review.**

**Kat: I hope I like it.**

**Fate in the star: shut up **

**Kat: no. fate in the star dose not own yugioh 5ds in anyway but she does own her oc's and the plot. Now to the story**

Chap 17

"Kat ready to get going" Kalin ask me as he walks back in to my hospital room after singing me out.

"Kalin I was ready 3 days ago." I told him joining him in the door way. He just chuckled.

"I see that Kat" as we walk down the hall.

"Thanks for picking me up and taking my home Kalin." I thank him for the billionth time that morning

"No problem I am sorry your dad had to stay longer on his business trip. And didn't have time to see you." Kalin apologized again

"Kalin that not your fault, I called him when I was awake and told him not to come back and I was fine but to stay there. He would have been back sooner if that storm didn't hit. Before I got to call him but he did tell me to thank you for everything." I was shy I knew I need my dad but he been planning that business trip for mouths and that storm there was no way he could have.

" I been meaning to ask you" Kalin began breaking me out of my thoughts again

"Yes" to tell him I was listening

"Sense your dads going for a long while do you, um I talk to the others, and such and, you see I would like it ,I mean you don't have to but ,it just I think it would be wise, and you just got out." He ramble I stop him by putting a finger to his lip and we stop walking.

"Kalin is these have anything to do with me staying with you guy while my dad's gone and such." I ask him and began walking again soon he caught up

"How did you know I was going to ask that?" He sounded shock

"a black bird told me" I stated and then rethought about it

"Make that two black birds" I smiled and the look on Kalin's face

"They both told you."

"Well somewhat" as we walk outside

**Flash back**

"Hey Kat" a little dark blond girl plop on my bed I put my book down

"Hey Ray what up" I ask her

"Well just saying I know something you don't know" she sang like she was 5 years old again

"Really Ray really your doing that." I look at her with my eyebrow raised

"Trust me Kat you didn't have to hear it all the way here." A male orange hair boy walk in the room

"Crowiee" Raven whined running up to him and cling on him for dear life " you are being so mean to Raven" she talk like 5 year old. Crow was beat red and look more upset and I knew I couldn't help it

"Crowie how could you say that to our little Raven" he glared at me

"Raven I am sorry, let go please I need to breathe." She giggled and let him go

"o.k. sorry crow just couldn't help myself." She sated and kissed his check and came back to me.

" What was that all about" I look at her

" Well I went with Crow to Martha's and there is a 5 year old girl that has a major crush on him and calls him Crowie and I just like teasing him about it." Crow again turned red.

"Alright then so what brings you both here?" I stated as crow took a seat closet to raven

"Oh to see how you were doing and Crow has something to tell you." I look at Crow

"Alright but you didn't hear it from me. Kalin worried about you going back home so"

"So he wants you to stay with the guy's in tell your dad comes back" Raven butted in

"Raven who's telling her" he snap and turned back to me "anyways he might be nerves to ask you so I wanted to give you a heads up. We have to go now see ya soon Kat." and both of them walk out of the room.

**End flash back**

"Well that was easy" I was now on the back of Kalin's duel runner "so Crow is Crowie now I like it, that I can use latter on." Kalin teased as we drove to my house "so what your answer sense you have plenty of time to think about it.

"well I called my dad and he said it was ok but up to me and I think it should be a yes I would like that very much" I stated " oh and Kalin Thank you" there was caring in my voices I wanted him to know how much this meant to me. Truth be told I didn't want to go back home all by myself I didn't feel safe.

"you're welcome Kat, you're welcome" he voices was caring like he knew what I was felling hopefully it just a felling and nothing will happen.

_Well I was staying with the boys and well that was an experience in itself. But I was use to it with my brothers but still. Boys will make you wonder sometimes. Anyway I couldn't go to classes because the doc said I need more rest and all. But I found other ways to entertain myself. Mostly working on my runner and such but teasing Jack and or Crow is fun but to day of all day was going to be great or go downhill I just don't know which one because this is the day the girls aka Aki, Raven and now Carly because they can bright a guest. Are going to ask the boys to the dances and lucky me get to ask too. Or maybe not._

I walk down the stars. And saw the girls walking in

"Hey guys we got something to ask you" Raven pip up and Yusei and Crow turned to them Jack just nodded his head stating he was paying attention. And Kalin was hanging around no one saw me

"Well you see the thing is" Aki started

"There is well" Raven in her first time she was nervous

"What they're trying to say" Carly tried by chickened out I sighed knowing I have to ask for them

"What the three lovely ladies wanted to know is the school is having a dances and Aki and Raven ask Carly if she would like to tag along then they found out it a formal dances meaning now you have to have dates to go sense you're there boyfriends they wanted to know if you will be their dates and such." I was now at the group they were all staring at me.

"Kat how was that so easy" Aki wondered

"Yeah even I would have a tuff time" Crow stated and Yusei nodded

"Well one I ask a lot of guy to dances. And been turn down all those times so it no biggy blurting it out. And two I help my brothers ask plenty of girls out so it simply to me I guess" I shrugged

"But you didn't ask anyone Kat" Jack spoke up and open his eye at me and glared

_So someone did catch it_

"Your right Jack I didn't." I acknowledge what he meant and everyone turned back at Jack

_Pleases let it work_

"SO" he emphasized and everyone turning back at me someone type me on my shoulder I turned around and blushed there was Kalin

"Enough Jack." He stated "Kat senses you didn't ask anyone would you mind doing me the owner of letting me be your date to the school dances." me I couldn't help but blushed

_Yep my plan worked_

"I would like that very much Kalin" I stated a big smile was on my faces but soon was ruined by Raven Aki and Carly going

"AWWWWWWWWW" and crow and jack laughing like hell

"HAHHAHAHHHAHAH"

"Come on Kalin that was so cheesy" Jack stated

"Yeah you so got that from a movie" Crow added but soon the stop laughing as their girlfriends stare at them like they were going to die any minutes.

"So" the three other girls ask the 3 other boys. Yusei was the first to make his move

"Aki it would be my honor to take you to the dance." He smiled at her

"Thanks Yusei" Aki return the smile and hugged him

"yo raven I take ya," crow state coming up to her

"Really crow you couldn't be like Kalin or Yusei" Raven teased

"Nope got to be me and" he smiled with a evil glint in his eye

"You just want to see me in a fancy dress don't you" she added with the same glint in her eye

"Yep"

"Pervert." She teased "Anyway Crow I got to go and thank you, by the way sense I am in a fancy dress see you in your fancy closes too" and with that she bolted from the garage and Crow look stunned

"Dam she got me there." But he was smiling "she is getting better"

"Fine Carly I go with ya sense everyone else is" and with that Carly squeal and left the garage

"Thanks again, see ya all later" and Aki left too.

The next day was Saturday early Saturday morning and I heard banging at my door of the guest room.

" ugggug go away whoever it is." I yelled but it was muffled throw my pillow.

"Kat get up we going dress shopping" that voices was Aki's

"you go ,I will stay" I muffled again

"Kat don't make me come it there" Aki went again

"try me" I smirch I heard jiggling and then plop and the next thing I knew it

"Kat get the hell up. Kat, Kat come on I want to go I want to go." There was Raven acting like a 5 year old again. I look up and glared at the clock.

"you know it like 7:30 on a Saturday. Right" she nodded I was slowly getting up. And raven was all ready at my begs of closes

"you win Aki" I stated to the door. The said person walks in smiling.

"yep she work like a charm" Aki was smirking and soon Raven was back at us

"Kat are you awake yet."I nodded no and she smirked so then I can show the guys this. Without even pay attention to the question.

"Sure whatever just let me wake up first?" I groaned

"Kat what do you write in you dairy anyways." My head shot up I was awake now.

"Raven don't you dare." I shrieked but she was out the door and down the stars I chased after her

"hey guys guess what Kat said" I got there just in time and covered her mouth. As the guys look at us

"Raven don't you dare. I am not a morning persons and I will.." I was cut off

"Kat why are you yelling at Raven." Crow look shocked. I was startle I didn't notices the guys were all down stairs I turned to them.

"she, well, I , then, she but I, uggg," I was frustrated Raven just giggled I glared at her.

"you up now." She teased holding up my dairy

"yes" I mumbled grabbed the book back and walked back up stairs. The guys look bewildered on what the heck was happening.

"do we want to know." I heard Kalin ask

"no. you don't just that Raven a great alarm clock." Aki stated and soon we were off not to my likening.

**Fate in the star: So yep there you have it**

**Kat: How many times did you changed and rewrote this **

**Fate in the star: oh I lost count. But it doesn't matter I like how it turned out **

**Kat: ok so pleases review and tell Fate what you think no matter what you think good or bad.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Fate in the star: ok here a chap hope you like. **

**Kat: wasn't this chap supposed to be at the dance**

**Fate in the star: yes it was but I had a good idea that made much more sentences but you guys make it to the dances. And I have most of the other chap Wright to because the chap got way to long so I cut it short I don't like make too long chapters take forever for me to edit. **

**Kat: ok just checking. Anyway people thanks for the reviews they are happy received and Fate in the star does not own yugioh 5ds in any way, shape or form, but she dose own her oc's and the plot.**

**Chap 18**

_Tonight is the night of the school dances and surprisingly I was thrilled I went to school that week the teacher were still nice even Heitmann was nice to me. Yeah I rather not see that again that just plan creepy. I was still staying with the guys my dad had to stay longer. But that fine I really don't mind staying with the guys_. I was busy getting ready doing my hair of trying to when I heard

"How the hell am I supposed to tie this dam thing!" Jack screamed

"Jack calm down you're not the only one" Crow snap back

_I swear they fight worst then a married couple_

"Fine then I will go ask Kat she had brothers she should know how." I heard him run up the stairs I grind

Oh _yeah pay back _I thought

It didn't sound like he was going to knock he never did

"Kat! How do you tie this dam thing" he barge in

"JACK GET THE HELL OUT I'M NAKED. OUT OUT OUT." I saw him blushed and ran out.

_That was funny. that should teach him to knock_

I heard Kalin and Crow yell "Jack what the hell did you just do!." I smiled and went down stairs

"Jack did you knock." Yusei question he shook his head no

"You can't barge in on her she a girl." Kalin snap he was furies Jack was still red.

"Yeah you probably scared her." Crow added I knew I had to jump in there

"Don't worried I not scared or anything" the boys look at me all but Jack he couldn't make eye contact.

"Kat you got um dress." But Kalin couldn't finished the sentences before I burst into laughter that time Jack even look at me like I just gone nuts. I stop laughing and started to explain.

"Well I heard Crow and Jack conversations and how Jack was coming to ask me if I knew how to tie a tie and, I got tired of him barging in and all so I set that incident up I was still dressed and everything I just screamed the words." I stop Kalin was smiled trying not to laugh.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Crow chuckled Yusei was hiding a chuckle. Jack look furies

"I know I shouldn't of done it tonight but there was that opportunity and I couldn't help it." I confess

"Is that supposed to be an apologies" he growled I shook my head

"No it a way to say nicely that I think you learned how to knock." I stated matter of fact

"Yes Kat yes he did. But next time let us in on the prank ok so we know not to strangle him next time." Kalin ask coming up to me.

"Ok I will but hopeful there won't be a next time." I giggled and then someone thrust a yellow tie at me I look up it was Crow

"Ok good prank but tell me you can tie this blasted thing." I smiled

"I know how but your all learning if you don't know how." The agreed I showed them how to tie it and show them a neat trick "ok if you are ever using a tie again you can all was loosen it and then slip it on and off just tighten it back up and there you have it, now am I free."

"Yes Kat go get ready." Yusei stated and I was off while the other three were still messing with their ties. I heard crow stated

"How in the hell is any of this easy." I heard everyone else chuckled and I giggled slipping into my dress and starting to put my make up on I had a beautiful dark purple and a sliver tint to it and I was fairly impressed on how it fit more perfect then ever the was a cut up my right side that was layer with the same fabric straight down. So it didn't show off any skin and it had a sweetheart neck line. I put my make up on and such and ready to go but with one problem my dressed need to be zip up and I was stuck with 4 guys. I open my door a crack and Kalin was coming to the door.

"Oh good Kat you are ready. The others will meet us there they had to go pick up the other girls." I gulp

"Kalin" I ask I was nervous.

"Yes" I stated looking at me why I was still hiding behind the door

"Um I need you to um well I need my dressed zip up more and I can't reach it so could you um." I felt my heart beat fasted.

**Kalin pov**

I came to see if Kat was ready and I saw her pick through the door and then she ask me to help zip up her dress I mean yes I know I am going to have to but still I mean it awkward and such and I have to get the fact that I see her bare back more then I should I mean I not even her boyfriend. Sure we kissed but we haven't stated we were.

"Kalin" I heard her voices again snapping me out of my thoughts I gulp

"Yeah sure Kat I will." Trying to keep my composure she turned around she tried to zip up most of it so it was just her shoulders but I notices she smelled really good.

"Thank you" she stated

"You are welcome" my faces was a tad pink " ready to go"

"Yeah just on sec I have to grab something be right back" and she went back in her room.

**KAT pov**

" I forgot to grab my little bag with my id and our tickets in it so I had to go back to grab it. But I had to figger out where I put it.

_I glad that he help me but that's still awkward I mean I am not even his girlfriend I mean we kissed and such but we never stated we were. _Something caught me off thought I look up out the window and there was my purse I walk over to it and I look straight out the window there was a man starring at me smirking he had crimson blood red eye and he look evil. I drop my purse and there was a loud bang on the ground Kalin came in.

"Kat you ok you're not hurt are you" I nodded no and look back out the window all I saw was Kalin's and my reflection there was no one there and couldn't be I was on the seconded floor and out the window was about a 10ft drop. Kalin help me up I didn't notices I fell on the ground.

"Kat what happened." He look at me I snap out of it I wasn't getting much sleep so it just be my mind playing tricks on me yea that right. I took deep breathes

" Kat" I heard Kalin's voices getting worried

"Oh it was nothing I think it was just my ankle in the high heals. I not good at walking in them." I told him. He wasn't too sure and I swapped to flats.

"Ok I ready to go." I stated happily at him

"You sure you're ok." I nodded yes and he smiled "ok" and we headed to the dances. When we got there we saw Aki, Carly and Raven, all stunning in there dresses with the boyfriends. Aki in a sweet heart neck line in a dark read that faded in to black at the bottom dress with red embroider rose at her left waist line.

Carly found a black dress that had silver jewels at the neck line and show off the waist line

Raven: a sweet heart neck line a yellow dress that went straight down in layer with black tips that look like feathers.

We walk up to them.

"hey" both me and Kalin greeted

"Took you long enough." Raven greeted and gave me a hug

"Yeah what took ya." Crow ask me and Kalin look at each other

"Well I fell down in my high heels so I switched to flats." I stated

"Well Kat are you ok" Aki ask I nodded and we stared to enjoy ourselves. But of cores that didn't last long.

**Daiki pov**

"So kitty think she can have fun well kitty thought wrong." I smirked as I walk away from startling my precious kitty "Sayer!" I called he then pop out of the bushes

"Yes" he answer

"Changed of planes tonight we strike." I smirked and keep on walking

"But why! It too early" I heard him shriek

"Let's just say I have a thing for dances." I stated and walk off

"Alright this is your plan. But if things go wrong I blaming you"

"Don't worry my dear Sayer nothing will go wrong. My plans never fail and my target always falls. Because I am not a fool" I stated

"Very well" he growled

_Soon kitty it may of took me longer to get you. But the wait was worth it and you won't get away this time._

_**Kat: who the hell is that guy and are you going to ruin my date again**_

_**Fate in the star: I all ready told you and wait and see. Anyway so I have a question for you all so I am think of posting another story but I don't know. I am going to finish this one and do the other one at the same time. I am asking this because I have other story that I work on them along with this one but I don't know if it a good idea, will I be overwhelm and other stuff. So pleases give me some advise would be helpful. So there we have it hope you enjoyed this chap. **_

_**Kat: so pleases review.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Fate in star: another chap. Yeah. Hope you like it. **

**Kat: didn't you want to say something else. You know**

**Fate in the star: yes, yes I did thank you. I am reading this awesome really cool story by Wolfbanekapu it called Yugioh 5ds: Next Destiny Chosen. So go check it out.**

**Kat: ok so fate in the star does not own yugioh 5ds what so ever but on the sad side she own me and the other oc's and the plot. So on with the story.**

Chap 19

Kalin and I were slow dancing later that night

"By the way Kat sorry I didn't say this earlier but you look stunning"

"Thank you Kalin" I blushed

"Kat" he's voice was soft and caring

"yes" I answer back in the same tone

"Do you think we maybe considered, I don't know that possible" he started to ramble I stop him with my lips which he returned.

"So that means you want to be my girl friend" he smiled

"Make that a definite yes" I was leaning in for another kiss when the lights went out. and smock was coming on the dances floor. Kalin lead me to the others we were all wondering what was happening we look around.

"Were is everyone" Carly gasped

"The question should be Carly where are we" Aki informed. We were all standing in total darkness. They were saying more things but my head was pounding hard everything was turning fuzzy and it felt like something was stabbing me. But soon it past.

"Sorry I crashed the party you all were having but I thought I should introduce myself my name is Daiki. And I am here to get my little kitty and to destroy you signers" he was smooth but with hatred in his voice. His crimsons blood eyes stared at me. As his hair look like it faded in the darkness that surround us.

"Why?" Yusei question

"Because Fudo I can and little kitty there can't run from me forever" he sickly teased

_Something does not make any senses _I thought

"What do you mean I can't run from you no more? I don't even know you" I snap at him

"oh kitty you do not that long ago too about 3 years ago ring a bell you lost your mother in a unknown fire" he stop and look at me I was shocked

"But how could you know" I was confuse

"Oh kitty I do know and I know more too, you were also trapped in that fire weren't you." He voices was hashed I panic

"Shut up shut up!" I screamed I was covering my ears trying not to cry " I don't want to"

"Face it kitty for some reasons you survived without a scratch everything brunt around you and you laid on ashes you were safe you mother die in front of you. Didn't she! I was crying now the image flooding through my mind and I try to shack them away. Kalin put his arms around me but it didn't help

"That the reason you moved Kat right you couldn't handle that fact for 3 years always remember so your father thought you need to move but Kat one more thing" he's voices was thick with venom.

"I trap you and your mother. I stated the fire my dear." I was stun I couldn't take this.

"You say one more thing and I swear I kill you were you stand." Kalin threaten

"So tuff guy playing hero well good luck hero and to you all see you all soon" and with that we were back at the dances like nothing happened. But I didn't notices anything all I remember was Kalin sitting me down on my bed.

"Kat you ok" he as me but I couldn't move and I couldn't speak he kissed my fore head and left. I just wanted to fade away I never want to rethink of what happen but soon sleep overtook me and I fell fast asleep.

_**Dream **_

it was hot and the house was burning the door wouldn't bagged. I look and look but there was no way out. Soon someone grab me

"Sweet hart everything going to be okay you be fine just stay here" my mother told me

"Mom but what about you" I cried

"shshshh I love you." and soon there was nothing but flames

"Mamaaaaaaaaaa!" I screamed

**END of Dream**

I shot up I was drench in sweet I was breathing heavily

_this this was too much way to much_

I couldn't sleep that night. I didn't want to sleep that night. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wisped

"Please not this again, not this , no more nightmare please" I begged know that it wouldn't work at all but I had to try. It was all I could do.

**Kalin pov after laying Kat down**

I didn't want to leave her side. But I could tell she just wanted to be alone. Know I know what she was trying to say in the hospital about her mother and that fire to want to tell me she was in it too. But somehow survived. I walk down there were the others sitting down. The all look at me

"How's Kat" Raven ask

"I think she in shock. But she won't talk or anything. She just needs to be alone. For a bit I will check on her to see if she ok." I informed them they all nodded

"So what are we going to do?" Jack commented take us back at the matter at hand "this guy wants to kill us too. So what are we going to do about him?" he clarify to the others

"We need more information, on him but Kat never met him before tonight." The read haired signer stated.

"We know that, but why does he want to kill Kat and us." Crow had to ask that question

"There has to be more to it something were just not getting" Yusei answered.

With more questioned then answer we all headed to bed. But I went to check on Kat. I open her door and saw that she had her knees pulled up to her chest and with her head down. I walk in

"Hey it alright" I wrap my arms around her "everything going to be ok" I whispered she put her head on my chest.

"I hope your right" she whispered.

**KAT:…**

**Fate in the star: on the bright side you kiss Kalin and you became his girlfriend.**

**Kat: is that supposed to make me feel better**

**Fate in the star: yeah a little. So anyway hope you enjoyed it if so please review and thank you to all that review, are or going to review,. You guys are the best. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Fate in the star: I got it, I got it the chap is up so here you go I hope you like.**

**Kat: you are so wired.**

**Fate in the star: yes, yes I am, so anyway I don't own yugioh 5d's in anyway shape or form but I do own my oc's and the plot so on with the story.**

Chap 20

I awoke in Kalin's arms no nightmare no anything I felt safe like nothing will hurt me. I look up to see if he was still sleeping.

"hey see your awake now" he smiled at me almost teasing me

"yeah well I would have been up sooner but my pillow was comfy." I teased back causing a small chuckle from him.

"Well I'm glad" he kissed my forehead I saw that I was still in my dress and sighed I got up pulling Kalin to the door.

"Need me to unzip the dress, so you can get change" I nodded and he unzip me it was a little less awkward but still awkward and he left the room. I sighed again

_Ok Kat you have to fight this you can do it. Just something you have to face. _I thought to myself

"But no one ever wanted to kill me" I whispered to know one as I graved my jeans and a T from my suitcases.

"Kat you ok" a sincere voices ask throw the door. I smiled knowing the voice.

"Yeah Kalin I was be fine" I told him "thank you for everything Kalin" I added

"You're welcome Kat" he caring voices told me throw the door. I opened it and he fell backwards I giggled

"Sorry I didn't know you were propped up against the door" holding out my hand

"it fine my fault" he chuckled grabbing it. I help him up

"not everything's is your fault" I told him in the eyes

"I know, but I should of know you would open the door." He stated and grabbed, my hand and took me down stairs. I saw everyone else was awake.

"Hey" me and Kalin greeted and sat down all eyes were on me.

"Kat your awake and around" Raven sounded shock I didn't know what to say

"Kat you ok" I heard Aki ask me

" yeah I will be fine Aki, just was shocked that all" I stated "and I am sorry about what happen."

"KAT!" Aki screeched and came up to me

" you don't have to be sorry this is not your fault" she pulled me into a hug.

"thanks Aki" I whispered to her

"anytime" she whispered back

"OK so now that we got that all cleared What the hell are we going to do" Jack snap

" well it only takes jack to ruined a moment" Crow teased

"SHUT UP YOU DAM BRID BRAIN. THIS IS SEIRIOS A LUNATIC IS AFTER US!" Jack yelled Crow was going to retaliate back but Yusei stop them

"Jack does have a point, he knows us but we don't have a clue about him" the dragon head signer stated.

"we know his mane is Daiki and he's evil" Carly pip up

"Yeah and has something to do with Kats past" Jack added I look down

_There right he knew everything_

"So Kat you meet this creep." Jack hissed

"Jack" Kalin hissed back. I took a deep breath

"Jack I never meet him in tell last night. I have no clue who he is" surprisingly I was calm probably because Kalin had his arm around me.

"So what he said about you isn't true" question Raven but I had to tell them the truth.

"no what he said is true about the fire, why I moved here, and my mother" I finished my faces held no emotions I knew if I let my guard down I would break down and never get back up.

"So he good at staying in the shadows" Kalin informed

"When he wants he can strike," Crow stated we all look at each other

"This could be a challenge" we all nodded to Yusei words.

**Daiki pov**

Now now now signers you don't need all the answer now just wait. I would like to play with you all a little while longer.

"Sayer could you please come here"

" What do you want I want my revenged now" he screamed at me. I sighed

"what happen to you nice personality" I teased him he eyes grew with hatred.

"It gone know tell me" he growled

"All right Sayer how this, we start are games off with Aki and Yusei I would like to torture kitty a little more. By watching her friends die right in front of her." I saw Sayer smile

"all right that sound perfect" he stated as I told him about my plot.

"Let the games begin" I smiled

**KAT pov**

We sat there and thought about what we were going to do.

"hey Kat sent you got the aura stuff can't you figure him out." Crow ask breaking the silents that we all had.

"well not really all I get from his aura is a evil blood thrust, type. Those are hard to read." I stated

"oh" was all he said not like the sound of the answers any ways.

"Well Kat that helpful, and makes us fill better" Jack snap

"hey Crow ask did he not she just answered" Raven jump up

"well look how talking you bird brain" Jack growled back

"What the hell did you call me" Raven almost screamed

"Ray calm down he does that" Crow stated putting his arms around Raven and glaring at _if you say that again I will kill you _look at Jack. We all heard clapping form behind us there was Daiki

"Well kitty Kat you got some of that right but I also like games you know. I need 8 players so I think you all do nicely. And hopeful you all survived I wish you the best of luck." His evil demeanor sweet talk would make you sick.

"what the hell do you mean." Kalin hissed but before Daiki could answer he was gone

"I hate the guy" Carly stated we look at her "what just saying it" we laugh a little.

"But what did he mean by games" Yusei ask soon we all fell throw the floor in to nothing but blackness.

" Let have fun shall we" Daiki voice laugh

**Fate in the star: so there you have it Daiki likes games but what does that mean.**

**Kat: you don't have a clue do you **

**Fate in the star: yes I do….. Anyway please review. And thank you to all the people that do, dose, and or will review you all make me happy and check out my poll. Of the new story I am writing I don't know which one to put up next so help me out if you could**


	21. Chapter 21

**Fate in the star: omg I am at 50 reviews that make me happy. I never thought I would get that many on my first story. So thank you to all those who have reviewed and all that read my story.**

**Kat: how many did you think you would get.**

**Fate in the star: well um on another note I have a poll up for you all to check out and vote so I can figure out what other story I should post after this one is done. Because I really can't decided. All the summery are on my profile. So please go and vote. **

**Kat: ok is there anything with me in it. **

**Fate in the star: yes there are two they are ****Kat goes camping**** which is a fun story and the squeal to this ****you don't remember me**

**KAT: cool so Fate in the star does not own yugioh 5ds in anyway. But she dose own me and all the other oc's like Daiki also the plot. So on with the story.**

**Chap 21 **

**Aki pov**

All I remember is falling and soon I was on something soft I look down I was sitting on top of Yusei.

" I so sorry Yusei I didn't mean to. Here let me help you up." I panic

"it all right Aki, you're not heavy at all" he took my hand "thank you" he was kind an gentle. We both looked around we were in a maze a creepy looking maze.

"it looks like he spilt us up let be careful and try to find the others" Yusei stated and I nodded as we started walking down the maze. Not knowing what was instore for us.

**Raven pov**

I was falling and I hit the ground hard really hard. And soon something land on me and it was really heavy and knocked the winded out of me. I tried to suck in air and I opened my eyes to see Crow had landed on me.

"Damit Crow get off" I choked out his head shot up and looked at me in the eye his face grew pink and jump off and help me up.

"Sorry I didn't I mean were always closes and this shouldn't" he ramble

"Shut it, it fine, but you are really heavy." He came and hugged me I hugged him back.

"Were are we anyway" I ask him

"You think I would know" he shot back

"Nope, Just had to ask" he smiled at my commented

"let see if we can find anyone in this maze, but let be careful I don't trust it." I nodded at crow words and we were off.

**Aki pov**

We were walk it felt like hours had passed by and not a single person.

"Yusei, what if we are the only ones in this maze." I stated he tuned and look at me his eyes were think the same thing as I was.

"I was thinking the same thing but we have to find are why out anyway" he sounded as if he was in deep thought

"Well you never find your why out so don't even bother Fudo" a voices I knew all too well.

"Sayer!" I was shocked I though he died

"What the hell do you want Sayer" Yusei hissed

"Revenge is what I was thinking. Senses the whole Kat thing didn't turn the way I wanted. So I teamed up with Daiki and he was right he did deliver me right to you. So say you're pray the both of you."

With that he activated his duel disk

"Senses both of you don't have one this is going to be fun." He placed a card down and the wind was picking up. Yusei grabbed my hand and we were running hoping not to get hit. Soon a sword came close to us. And we fell to the ground. I look up only to see Yusei facing the tip of sword with Sayer smiling viciously.

"YUSEIIIII" I screamed as Sayer sliced a shallow cut across Yusei's chest.

**RAVEN POV**

We were getting nowhere.

"Crow I think we're going I circles" I told him as we passed yet another corner.

"Ray it a maze it supposed to." he sighed "but were getting nowhere"

"so what are we going to do" I ask just then we heard a scream

"YUSEIIIIIIII!" we both tuned white

"That Aki voices" I whispered and soon Crow was dragging me in the directions of Aki screamed we saw them up ahead but he didn't see what I saw. And it was getting closer I pulled back on Crow arm just in time before we fell in a pit of steaks. We land with him on top of me. Again

"Thanks" he whispered to me.

"anytime" I stated and look at the scene in front of us. There was Yusei bleeding and Sayer with a sword Aki was staring there was nothing she could do Crow and I couldn't help either because of the pit. All we could do was watch. As we heard the words.

"DIE FUDO YUSEI!"

**Fate in the star: yeah I had to stop it there. Because I wanted to and well other people have to show up too. so yeah. **

**KAT: I am not even in this chap.**

**Fate in the star: yeah I know **

**AKI: you better not kill Yusei**

**Fate in the star: well 1. I can't 2. You just have to wait. And 3 how did you get in here.**

**AKI: the doors open. Please review and thanks for the people who do, dose, and are reviewing or going to review. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Fate in the star: ok I had to update do to Reviews and well I also need to know what happen to Yusei too.**

**Kat: wait what! You don't know you wrote the story.**

**Fate in the star: and your point being.?**

**Kat: you are a weirdo**

**Fate in the star: I thought we all ready establish this. Anyway thank you for all those who voted in my poll. So if you haven't please do. So Kat**

**KAT: fate in the star does not own yugioh 5ds in anyway. But she dose own all her oc's and the plot. now on to the story.**

**CHAP 22**

**Carly pov**

Me and Jack have been walking in silents sense we got in this maze. We haven't found anyone and it been hours the silents was starting to get to me.

"Jack can we take a break I am getting tired" he turned around a look at me not hash like but in a kind why but a little upset but he would never admit it.

"Alright Carly" and we sat down. Jack came and put his arm around me pulling me closes to him.

"Hey Jack, do you think we will get out of this maze?" I ask him I was usual hopeful but this predicament was pulling me down.

"That not like you Carly of course we get out of this." He stated

"Ok" I lead my head down on his shoulder. Then we heard it someone yelling

"YUSEIIIIIIII" we both shot up and ran toward the voices. We saw then up ahead but we were stuck with Raven and Crow.

**KAT POV**

"Kalin I have a bad filling" I told him we stop and turned around

"About what Kat" I ask me I felt a little fear in his voices

"Something's going to happen, I don't know what but we are not going to like it." I stated almost in tears

"Kat it ok whatever it is we will stop it" he squeezed my hand I nodded but that all changed when we heard someone scream

"YUSEIIIIIIIII" we ran and ran and we saw Yusei bleeding with Sayer and him about to kill Yusei

"DIE FUDO YUSEI!" but before Sayer could plunged the sword in Yusei, Kalin sprinted and tackle Sayer to the ground. I ran to Yusei side and so did Aki

"Yusei" aki was almost in tears. As she help him sat up and rips a strip of her dress to wrap the cut on his chest.

"I fine Aki don't worry." He smiled at her I look up to see Sayer unconscious and Kalin walking up to us

"You ok Yus" he ask

"Yeah thanks Kalin I own you one." Yusei got up

"Yusei you should rest for a bit" I told him

"We need to get out of here" was all he said to us. And we heard other voices yelling

"Yusei, Aki, Kat, Kalin," you guys all right we heard crow yell

"ya were fine, you" Yusei stated

"Good but we can't get over there" Carly yelled back

We saw the pit a gulp.

"yeah not something I want to fall in" I stated

"no da Kat" Jack snap but I got and soon I got an idea

"Hey I got an idea, why don't we make a bridge" the all looked at me

"Do you see anything for a bridge Kat?" Raven snap at me this time

" no but I do have this" I held up one of my cards from my deck I walk close to the edge of the pit took a deep breath.

" Midnight dancers" I called a girl with dark blue and black dress that shimmered and that look like stars. She nodded towered me

"Midnight could you please" she nodded " midnight shower" it formed in to a milky way walk way over the pit.

"Come on over" I told the others and the walk across the make shift bridge. When there were over

"thank you" I told the dancers and she disappeared.

"forgot you could do that" Raven giggled and hugged me and Aki

"see that you passed the preliminary round. Try and found yourself out of the death maze if you can." A voices from above called out. We saw Daiki standing or rather floating above us then we heard a groan. Sayer was getting up.

"Sayer you are a fool and messed up my plan again. You done" and with that Sayer was gone.

"um I am afraid to ask but um were did he go" Carly gulped

"somewhere were fools go" he smirked " he was no use to me anyways. Good bye for now." And then he was gone.

"look like we have to find are why out of here" Yusei stated we all nodded and started to walk again.

"Great Yusei you lead us to a dead end" Jack snap soon we heard a raw we turned around a saw a giant lizard thing coming at us and he looked hungry.

"Jack bad choice of words" Crow had fear tone in his teasing voices

"Any ideas" I ask they looked at me

"Sorry can't use my cards again I am still a little drain" I stated and worry stated to sink in

" hey I read that these lizard thing are dinos right so then don't make sound or movements and he might leave us alone." Raven pip up this bit of information we all held are breath as the lizard dino came closed and looked at us. Then turned around and walked away.

"that was close" Kalin stated and we started to move again but soon the lizard was back and he brought friends. We tried to stop but Carly tripped and soon we were running for our lives this time as they chased us.

"What are we going to do know" I ask between huffs

"Run like hell what do you think" Raven yelled soon we heard Kalin voice stop us

"they're gone the stop chasing us" we stop to catch our breath

"I fill like I am in a move" Raven gasps in-between breaths " that Jurassic park move"

"Didn't that not end too well I mean like only what 4 people survive" Carly ask

"Yeah and when it was quit was when the lizard attacked" I stated and we all looked up

"Let keep moving" we all said in unisons and were ran a little bit more but nothing came out.

"Ok so we survived deadly lizards, I think we can handle anything." Crow boosted

"Crow?" Raven stated but he just keeps on going

"what that all he got, I think we will be out of here in no time."

"Crow!" we all yelled

"What!" he screamed back and then looked behind him

"shit" was all he said

"sp..sp.. spider" Carly screamed hidings behind Jack

"Now we know why lizard dinos stop following us." Kalin awkward chuckled

"Well we can't really call it itsy bitsy." Raven joked

"not the time Ray" Aki informed her "well it asleep so I think we can get passed it" we all looked at her

"we really can't go back now can we.? She quietly snap

"WHAT THE HELL AKI HOW DO YOU SUGGEST WE GET PAST!" Jack yelled wakening up the spider.

"Way to go Jack" I snap as we stood still

"Any thought before that thing figure out were here" Yusei ask

"I heard that spiders are ticklish" I stated

"Kat that the stupidest thing I ever heard" Jack hissed I saw a cat tails near buy and picked one

"you got anything else" I ran underneath the spider and stated t tickling it leg it stated to chuckled soon I saw Kalin, Aki, Raven, and Yusei followed by Crow, Carly, then soon Jack. The spider was hysterical and on his back clearing the path. Yusei signal that we should run for it and we did leavening the spider to it laughing fit.

"I still hate spiders" winded Carly when we were long gone.

"I hope we get out of here soon" Raven also wined

"_oh but my dear players the fun has just begun"_ cackled Daiki.

**Fate in the star: yeah I couldn't have Yusei die I am not that mean and I couldn't do it. Oh I also own the card Midnight dancer that Kat used but I do not own ****Jurassic park****. Or ****my little pony**** the original that were the monsters ideas came from. Because I am sick and started to watch old videos at random to judged. I call them lizard dinos because I don't want to search or Wright there really name. And because I can.**

**Kat: my little pony. really**

**Fate in the star: yes know shut up. So anyway please review and if you have any ideas that you want them to faces please let me know. Oh and don't worry the death of the games will get better this was just for fun. Oh and please check out my poll I need to break the two way tie I have. So go check it out, the summerys are on my profile. Last but not least please Review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Fate in the star: here the update. Hope you enjoy oh please check out my poll. Of what story you want to read in the lead right now is ****Fate is in the past, ****followed by a 4 way tie with ****You don't remember me****, ****Kat goes camping****, ****Girl's vs Boys**** and ****Dark and Light****. So please vote****.**

**Kat: ok. Anyway fate in the star does not own yugioh 5ds but she doses own the plot and the oc's.**

Chap 23

"Are we there yet" crow sarcastic voices rang out for the tenth time in like 5 secs and getting on all of our nerves and it look like Jack was about to snap.

"Are we ther"

"Crow you finish that sentence and I swear you will never say anything else again." I threatened.

"Thank you Kat" Jack stated nodding in agreement

"You said it." Kalin put his arm around me

"What can't I have fun" Crow winded

"Not that way honey because I was about to slap you" pip up Raven. Crow looked defeated

"Fine" he winded .soon we came to another dead end.

"Great a dead end." Aki sighed

"We just have to turn around and go another way." Stated Yusei

We turned around and kept walking a soon we were in ankle deep in water.

"I don't like were this is going" Raven yelled over more roaring of water. Everyone turned to Raven to hear what she was saying. I Saw Aki look up in the corner of my eye.

"guys run!" she screamed we all looked up. And we bolted there behind us was a 10ft wall of water coming towards us we ran but I was hard to run in water that was getting deep and deep by the second. Soon I remember nothing but water. I felt a hand grab me and pulled me up. I gasped for air and so did the persons next to me.

"Kat you ok." I recognized the voice

"yeah Kalin you" I state turning or rather swimming around to faces him. He nodded we looked around there was nothing but water. "Kalin do you see anyone else" I ask him.

"no but I sure there fine." But the tone he uses wasn't really assuring. Then we saw Aki, and Yusei together swimming towards us, then Raven and Crow, soon Carly And Jack were coming.

"Thank god you guys are all right." But my tone was still worried

"yeah Kat were fine, somehow." Raven stated

"so what he wants us to swim" Jack snap

"No jack he's sink his pet sharks after us." Crow snap back.

"Crow don't kid like that" Aki snap. Soon we heard water rushing. And we started to move but not intensional. What I saw my faces drain in color.

"whirlpool." I whispered as we started going faster I felt a hand go around my waist. But soon the arm slipped out no one could stay together no matter how much we try soon I felt a gusted of wind and the courant started to slow and soon stop but soon started sink in the water. I closed my eyes to drain to keep swimming to drain to keep awake. I heard some call my name I felt I was on hard ground.

"KAT, Kat wake up come on wake up." I opened my eyes

"uh what" I was staring in to worried pail golden green eyes "Kalin" realizing who I was staring at.

"thank god" I heard him breath a side of relive. I sat up everyone looked like drowned rats.

"Ok what happened" I ask I was still out of it

"Long story short Aki used her ability to stop the courant but Yusei was there to make sure she didn't drown." I looked at Aki she looked tired and Yusei had his arm around her. And it didn't look like he was going to let go soon. "Then we saw you go under. Then Kalin went down to save you and Yusei fond away out of the water and soon were here hoping your fine" Raven explained

"Ok" I was still trying to find the words but I gave up.

"You know I think that guy is really trying to kill us." Crow was trying to lighten the mood but wasn't working

"Crow" Yusei ask

"What Yusei"

"No more lame jokes" Yusei stated crow smiled a sheepish grin.

"Fine" he mumbled Kalin help me up we had to keep walking but Kalin didn't leave my side neither did his arm. I smiled at him and he returned it. By the look of it so were the other guys.

"_now now kitty don't die so soon the games are going to get more fun. When the nighttimes hits." Daiki voice drifted in the winded._

The maze started to get darker. And darker

"hey it getting late maybe we should rest for a bit" Yusei practically order then ask. We sat down I fell fast asleep I Kalin arms.

"Someone should stay awake and keep look out" Crow suggested the other boys nodded all the girls were asleep. "I take first watch" he added and soon everyone else fell asleep but Crow.

"_Now the fun starts" _

**CROW's POV**

So I opted to hang out to look out. Raven was asleep on my shoulder as a pillow not that I mined at all. It just I know we need rest but this feel wired. I looked down to see Raven but she wasn't there I looked up to wake the other and there went there either. I was alone.

"Ok Crow calm down you must have fallen asleep." I pinched myself.

"Ouch! Ok so I am not dreaming so that means everyone is gone. But how I was right here" I was in panic mode all my friends disappeared and my Raven is gone.

"Oh calm down Crow there fine for now" I just about had it with that voice

"Daiki what the hell is going on." I snap

"Well I separated each one of you. I am wondering if you all can faces you worst nightmares. If you all do that then you win. And I give up. But you will never win because you are all alone. Good luck Crow." he was all smug

"Wait what" I tried to run after him but he was gone

"Man I hope everyone else will be all right."

**Raven Pov**

Ok for some odd reason Crow seam harder then I remembered. I looked up there was no Crow. I shot up there was no one?

"Ok I know they wouldn't just leave me." I snap

"Great know I am talking to myself." I sighed something caught my eye it was a note.

"_Dear player Raven let see if you can survive you worst night mare. If you do you win and if you don't you die. Have fun. Daiki_

"Great, what does the psycho mean by my worst nightmare. Well he not going to win."

**Fate in the star: ok the idea for this death trap whirlpool goes to Starmoonlight23. Thank you so much for the idea it was great. Hope you like how I put it together.**

**Kat: yes thank you, anyway what going to happen next**

**Fate in the star: the story slowly going to come to an end. (tear) but it going to start with Raven and Crow worst night mares then follow by the others. You just have to wait and see if you all survived. So if you have ides for worst nightmares for the others I would like to hear it I all ready have Ravens, Yusei, Kat, but I need help with the others so I would love to hear the ideas.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Fate in the star: here another chap.**

**Kat: fate in the star does not own yugioh 5ds in anyway. She dose own all oc's and the plot. So on with the story.**

Chap 24

RAVEN POV

"Great, what does the psycho mean by my worst nightmare? Well he's not going to win." It cold and there is nothing but darkness around me.

"Ha very funny but I am not scared of the dark!" I yelled out, trying to calm my nerves. I walk more and more into the darkness.

"I hope everyone else is alright." I whispered. I saw something move in the corner of my eye.

"Crow" I bolted yelling out his name. But he would not stop. I finally caught up to him.

"Crow thank god your ok." I hugged him but something didn't feel right. I pulled back

"Crow?" I looked at him something was off very off. The imposture gave and evil smirk his eyes were red. I jump back.

"What wrong little birdie doesn't like me anymore?" the voice hissed sounding like fingernails on a chalkboard.

"What going on? Where is the really Crow?"he smile made me sick . He pushed me and i fell in a box. He closed the door, it was see-through material. I was trap in an invisible box.

"Why worry about your soon to be dead boyfriend when you should be worry about how much time you have." The imposture Crow stated. Soon I felt something land on my head it was sand, I was trapped. I looked up again but he was gone. I panicked I started to bang on the walls and tried kicking them but it was no use they wouldn't break I was trapped. The sand was pouring in as my mind flashed back to that family trip when I was young I fell in a small patch of quick sand and nearly died.

"This can't be happening." I was about to cry

"SOMEONE..ANYONE..HELP ME PLEASE!" I screamed

CROW POV

"I was walking in complete darkness when I saw something at the corner of my eye.

"I hope that wasn't what I thought it was."I gulp I kept a look out. As I continued walking then I saw beady eyes and chattering I looked around.

"Alright I will take you on. Come on out" I yelled soon I soon regretted it. Out step a huge I mean huge giant rat.

"Shit I don't do rats" my mind flash back at the time Jack had a pet rat he found and well it decided to make a nest in my hair and wouldn't come out. Yep feared the things ever senses. But this thing doesn't look to friendly.

"Hisssessss" (whatever a sound a rat makes) it growled hissed and spat. I hide tailed it out of there.

"feet do not fail me now" I yelled I looked back the rat had friends.

"ok the guys dose giant lizards and spiders but why rats of all the animals I had to hate, it had to be rats." I groaned as I kept running but soon I was at a dead end literally. I turn to face my death. The rats were foaming at the mouth. "How could I let this guy win?" I gritted throw my teeth. I tear in my eye. Then I heard it

"CROWWWWWWWW!" a scream of pure panic a scream from Raven.

"ok this guy can mess with me, and have me served up to giant rats but no way in Hell does he get to torment my Raven. I knew I need to get to her but how? The rats were moving closer and closer. Then an idea hit me. I jumped on the back of the rat that was closed to me and hung on for dear life.

"Come on you dam rat take me to Raven" I kicked it; it gave a yelp and soon was flaying by all of the other big ugly giant rats. Soon I heard the screams more and more I grab a tuff of hair and yanked what direction I was going to go.

"Don't worry Raven I coming" I whispered

RAVEN POV

The sand was up to my chest I kept my arm high trying to block the hole the sand was coming in from, but my hands were too small. All I could do was wait and cry I screamed for some odd reason I screamed for Crow I knew he probably couldn't hear me but that's all I could do. I had let this guy win, and I was going to die all I wanted was Crow. That when I saw him my so called knight was riding a giant rat; what! I thought he was scared of death of rats.

"Down Bessie!" Crow yelled and the rat stopped and Crow jumped off.

"Raven you all right" he panic running over to me. My hart felt like it was about to speed up or slow down at the same time all that left my mouth was.

"Crow" he stood there by the glass

"Don't worry Raven, I will get you out." And with that he turned to the rat.

"Bessie bad glass thing, bad go get it." Crow called to it and so the big giant rat knocked down the glass and shattering the container that I was in. I was coughing Crow rushed over and picking me up getting me out of the sand and glass.

"Raven you ok" he asks me I hung on to him for dear life I cried into him.

"Crow it you right, it really you." I cried

"Of course it me Ray, it will be all right, it ok" he told me rubbing my back I stopped and looked up. The rat was sitting behind Crow.

"Crow? I thought you were afraid of rats." I commented he chuckled.

"Yeah I was, but Bessie here is pretty nice, but I am more worried of losing you." He told me I giggled but soon we were right where we stopped for that night. But no one else was around.

"_So you two manage to survive. Somehow. But the others will not be so lucky."_ Daiki voice carried in the winded

"Crow what do we do now." I looked up at him

"Don't worry, we will wait I am sure everyone will make it out fine." He looked back at me and smiled "they won't let this guy win I know they won't."

**Fate in the star: special thanks to Maria starlight for Raven's nightmare of the evil crow and the box of sand. Hope you like it. And thanks also to Quazarkmax for the giant rat idea. please review next up it Jack and Carly and maybe Yusei and Aki depending on how long the next chap. Thanks for all the ideas and I hope to get the next chap up soon. and if you haven't voted on my poll please do.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Fate in the star: OK the poll updates are in tied for 1st is ****Fate in the past****, ****You don't remember me****, ****Girl's vs Boys****, and**** Kat goes camping****, and 2ed is ****Dark and Light****. So if you haven't voted on my poll please do. And those who have thank you.**

**Kat: yep or she will end up doing 4 stories at once. **

**Fate in the star: who asked you anyway? I don't own yugioh 5d's I just own my oc's and the plot. And I would like to thank starmoonlight23 for pointing out some mistakes in the last chap in Ray pov. I thank you and there fix. So yeah. On with the story.**

**Chap 25.**

**Jacks pov**

"Carly! Carly!" I screamed dam that Crow, we leave him to keep watch and soon everyone disappears. If I see him I swear I will rattle that bird brain of his! I reached a dead end.

"Damit!" I cursed soon words started to appear

"_Your worst night mare is about to be born again and death is all that waits you. Have fun."_

"What kind of nonsense is this?" I turned to walk away.

"I Jack Atlas have no nightmares." Soon I saw something lying on the ground. It was a person I ran over to them.

"Carly, Carly you all right" she sat up and looked at me. But something felt off she smiled the most horrible smile her eyes glowed red. I sat up.

"Where Carly!" I snap

"What wrong Jack, don't you recognize me?" with seducing voice that made me what to gag.

**Carly pov**

"I wonder where everyone else went." I hummed to myself, "well I am sure everything will turn out ok. I just have to keep looking." I came across a dead end.

"How many dead ends, are in this stupid maze!" I stopped my foot on the ground. I saw writing on the wall.

"_The Nightmare you fear will now come to realty. Death is now upon you."_

"Ok maybe I won't be fi..fine. Jack where are you? I hope everyone will be fine." I started to run the other way I stopped right before a glass window I looked down it was a long way down. I gulped; the memory of me falling throw the window after losing to Sayer played in my mind. I turned around there stood a showdown of.

"Sayer!" he smirked at me

"Care to duel little mouse." I gulped; soon a duel disk was soon strap to my arm. There was no way out of this.

**Jack pov**

"You're not Carly!" I spat.

"Your right Jack, I am Not your Carly I am the side the you fear, the side that if you failed to save her as a dark signer this is who she would be." The evil Carly circled around me like a lioness to her pry. I gritted my teeth.

"I did save her, so it not going to work. You're a fraud." I pointed out.

"Oh? But can you save her a seconded time?

"What the hell does that mean?" she pointed across from me I saw Carly dueling Sayer.

"That how she…" I stopped myself and yelled out to her.

"Carly!" she turned around.

"Jack!" she called back, tears were in her eyes. I hated that.

"Carly I can't get to you, but you can win that duel!" I told her.

**Carly pov**

"Jack I can't, I just can't" I was scared he looked back at me.

"Carly you can, and you will. You come so far in many ways to let that guy win." Jack never sound so sincere so determined to believe that I could win this duel. I couldn't let him down I wiped my tears away.

"Thanks Jack and your right, I'm not going to lose." I turned to my opponent and drew a card to finish and win the duel. Soon everything was dark and we appear back right before I fell asleep.

"That my Carly." Jack whispered wrapping me in a hug. "You did well."

" I had a great advice, so I could win, Thank you Jack." I looked up at him.

"SOOOO you two going to kiss or is this all we get." A voice much like Crow teased. We snapped out of it and there stood Crow and Raven together.

"See you made it out of the death trap nightmares." Raven said as she came and hugged me.

"Glad you're both all right" Crow added

"What about the other?" Jack asked

"We don't know yet." was all Crow said.

**Kat: wait! I thought you were going to put Carly and Sayer duel in.**

**Fate in the star: I was from the show but then I though all well. But if you all want it in there I will go back and put it in just let me know. **

**Kat: all right. So Fate would like to thank Wolfbanekapu for the idea to use Dark signer Carly. Also I have a question what was Jack death.**

**Fate in the star: well if Carly lost he would freak out, go mad and die. Anyway I have about 3 to maybe 4 chaps left so yeah. So please Review their loved.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chap 26

**Fate in the star: ok I know it not a long chap. But it a chap. **

**Kat: and it not your best.**

**Fate in the star: who ask you anyways? Do the disclaimer.**

**KAT: Fate in the star does not own yugioh 5ds, but she dose own her oc's and the plot.**

Aki POV

It felt like I was walking around for hours, there was nothing but the same old darkness.

"When I so get my hands on that creep I will" I came across a dead end.

"Ok this guy with dead ends is really starting to get on my nerves" I went to turn around but something caught my eye.

"_A nightmare awaits and so does your death, farewell and enjoy."_

" Not a really good poet is he? Fine, I'm not letting him win anyway." I marched off it looked like I came across a garden with ever twist and turn I took. The wind was blowing harder and harder. I came across a figure in the wind it was wearing a cloak and a mask, my old mask.

"Aki, you think you change have you?" the Black roses witch cackle. "You can't run from me."

"NO! NO! You're not me I changed, I know I changed I..I..I" I was lost for word tears were forming in my eyes.

**YUSEI POV**

"Damit! This guy is getting on my nerves." I been walking around what felt like hours and my patience is wearing thin. I came across a dead end.

"Shit" I cursed

"_The time is at hand your nightmare will consume you you're a waited death is now upon you."_

I smiled I figured he would do this sort of thing and walked away from the wall.

"So, what is he going to do? I don't like bugs; I fear the city I love being destroyed." Soon I saw the city in runes. I shook me for a moment.

"Sorry but it is not going to work, my fear mean nothing, when I know my friends are out there. I know you are toying with my mind. With that it all went away.

"Alright" I found myself walking in a garden maze, I heard someone yelling.

"It a lie, a lie, I know it is."

"Aki" I whispered and ran to the voice.

**AIK POV**

I was kneeling on the ground my hands covering my ears. I know this guy is try to mess me up, wrack me down, and give up, but "how do I win this?

"Simple you don't dear, simply, poor, helpless, scared Aik, you lose to me, you will always lose to me the Black Rose Witch. I control you, you can't run." She hissed slowly

"No Aik, she wrong, way wrong. You have change she not you, nor will she ever be you Aik Izayoi member of team 5ds, a signer, friend, lovely daughter , heck of a great duelist, smart, caring person, and my beloved girlfriend so Aik stand up and win this" Yusei voices called out to me I stood up full of confident.

"You lose Daiki" and with that the winded picked up; Yusei was right by my side the Black Rose Witch was gone. We were stood facing Crow, Raven, Jack, and Carly.

"I did it." I smiled

"We all did." Yusei stated and smiled back at everyone then stopped and looked.

"Where are Kalin and Kat?"

"Not here Yus." Crow answer.

"We have to wait" Raven continued after him.

**Kat: that it.**

**Fate in the star: Yes the reason Yusei didn't go throw a fear, because he smart to figure it out. Two I lost it. It was really good to and I can't remember it. I hate myself. (tear). Anyway I think I did ok with the chap not my best I know. But anyways. One more chap to go and then.**

**KAT: your new story right?**

**Fate in the star: yep and the winner is the squeal ****you don't remember me****. It won by one vote but I also might post. ****Fate in the past****. If I have time. But one more chap and the end. Thanks to all that have help, Read, Review, and such. **

**Kat: yep and thanks and please review.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chap 27

**Fate in the star: MY last chap of, my first story. Whoooo.**

**KAT: your happy about that.**

**Fate in the star: yes and no. happy that I got it done. But sad that it is over. But on the bright side, my new story is the squeal of meeting Kat , it YOU DON"T REMEMBER ME. it going to be great. Any way disclaimer, one last time.**

**KAT: fine Fate in the star does not own yugioh 5ds , but she dose own the oc's and the plot. On to the last chap.**

**Kat pov**

"Great, just great here is another dead end." I snap

"Daiki, when I get my hands on you, it will be the last thing I do." I called out. I saw words writing.

"_Oh Kitty Kat, no matter how lovely that sounds, your nightmare has begun and will be your last!"_

I growled.

"DON'T CALL ME KITTY KAT!" I yelled. Marching away I soon realize the maze turned into a house. I tried getting out the door but they were stuck, I couldn't break the windows open. I started to panic I smelled smoke.

"Shit!" I cursed; I had to get out of there.

**KALIN POV**

I came across a dead end. And guess what I get a note that said,

"_Your nightmare is now reality and soon your death will be to."_

"Gee thanks for the warning!" I had sarcasm in my voice. Now I sat face to face with my darker half.

"You know your darkness is your sole" he smirked at me thinking that it has won.

"Of course I know that! I faced this back in Crash Town. But I realized one thing, I can't run from it, nor will I run from it, but I won't let it run my life, I got friends ,heck of a girlfriend, and I am happy. That all that matters." I stopped and smirked "So what you are trying to do, will not work, it would have about a year or so ago but not now." I found myself facing everyone else Yusei, Aki, Crow, Raven, Jack, Carly. But one person was missing.

"Where is Kat" was all I said, they all looked and then at each other then looked back at me.

"Kalin I sorry, but she not here we thought" Aki stopped

"We all came in pairs, you two were the last, so now we don't know if she." Yusei had to stop too, he couldn't say it but I knew what he was going to say.

"She will be fine, I know It." was all I said. But I had a bad felling.

**Kat pov**

I was running, trying to get away from the flames.

"NO! NO! NO! I won't let him win this is what he wants.

Wait! That it, he want me to be afraid and panic, he knows I hate fires. I stopped

"I must be crazy." I took a deep breath, sat down, and closed my eyes.

"I want let fear run my life, I have a great family, awesome friends," I could fill the flames around me the heat was intense. I took another deep breath "A caring wonderful boyfriend" I was I didn't fell the present of the searing heat. I opened my eyes there was nothing but total darkness.

"Ok, no burn on my hands, I am breathing" I pinched myself, "ok I not dreaming so I might be dead but I highly doubt that."

"Well, well, well. The Kitty Kat out smarted me." a voice behind me spoke. I turned around and faced Daiki.

"Daiki, what do you mean" I ask more nicely then I wanted to.

"You my dear Kitty; took hold of your fear, and out smarted me. Surprisingly all your other friends out smarted me too. But I am a man of my word, because you past this test I let you all go." He was about to leave.

"Wait!" You have to answers something first." I called to him

"And what is that?" he surprisingly stopped

"Why! Why did you start that fire and killed my mother." My voice was surprisingly calm but my heart was racing he looked at me for a moment and smile played on his face.

"Do you really want to know" he asks I nodded "very well, I didn't mean to kill your mother I wanted to kill you. No one should live with the power you have. Your mother knew that. But I am true to my word, I will let you live, for now. See you around Kitty. Oh? And your signer friends and such I thought it would be more fun." And with that he was gone. I turned around I was face to none other than my friends.

"Kat!" Kalin yelled an embraced me. I hugged him back and kissed him. He returned it

"Get a room!" Raven yelled. I turned to her

"I really don't care," Kalin chuckled and pulled me in for another kiss.

"It all good in all, that your fine but how are we getting out of here." Aik asked I stopped and looked at them again.

"He said, if we won those little tasks. He let us go and he said he keeps his word." I told them

"And you believe him" Jack snapped

"Sadly yes." and without any hesitation we were back in the boy garaged. I told them what Daiki told me. I had a filling I would see him again. And I will get more answers.

"Well I think we need ice cream and roller skating, who's in!" Raven yelled jumping up. We all agreed and went to have some much need fun.

**The end. For Now**.

**Fate in the star: yeah I need to work on my ending I don't like ending so not really good at them but I working on them. So please tell me what you think.**

**KAT: and check out, you don't remember me. Whenever it comes out. **

**Fate in the star: Thanks for that. And thanks to all who have read the story, supported me throw the whole thing. I love you all so please Review they are so loved.**


End file.
